Demons and Friends
by srkensin
Summary: One wrong step can ruin your whole day. Drug runners and a psychotic scientist have Swain and Buffer running for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Demons and Friends

This story takes place about season three. I don't know anyone else who watches the show, so it was not beta read before being posted, so all errors are mine. I'm not Australian, and usually have to use subtitles to get the nuances of the show, so hopefully I was able to capture the characters properly. Apologies for any typos and the many sentences that end in prepositional phrases or dangling something or others. I'm a big 'buddy' / friendship fan and I really enjoyed the screen friendship between Swain and Buffer. So anything I write will have them as the main element. Hope you enjoy the read.

"What is your purpose here?" The XO, once again, held up her language cards to face the man whom they assumed to be the captain of the boat, who in turn stared at her blankly. She turned to Spider. "I'm not getting anywhere here." Leaving Spider to keep an eye on the so far cooperative, but uncommunicative, crew, she found Boomer and ET searching the deck area. "You two find anything?

Bomber and ET shook their heads. "Nothing up here, Ma'am. It's a fishing boat, but I don't see any fish. Even the paperwork is in order. They just seem to be sitting here." Bomber stated as they followed the XO back to the group of five fishermen.

The XO keyed her mike. "Buffer, Swain, have you found anything?"

After a moment Swain's voice answered. "No, Ma'am. We've been through every room. If they're the drug runners we're looking for, they may not have rendezvoused, yet."

"Okay, you two come on back up. They're definitely up to something dodgy but there's nothing more we can do. We'll have to keep a watch on them, see if they meet up with anyone. "

"Yes, Ma'am."

Below, Swain met up with Buffer and led the way to the stairs. As they ascended, Buffer stopped to inspect what looked like a small cut out in the ceiling, just off the stairs.

Swain continued to the deck and pushed his way past the fishermen at the top in time to hear the XO try to explain to the fishermen that they were free to go.

"Where's Buffer?" The XO questioned?

Swain turned. "He was right behind..." In mid-twist, the floor was gone from under him. His foot, then lower leg, disappeared into the old deck. With a short cry of surprise, he was sitting on the deck. He reflexively attempted to pull his leg out, only to stop when the wood shards painfully threatened to stab into him.

The XO and others moved to assist but all stopped and brought their guns to ready when the captain of the fishing boat suddenly moved and put their distracted officer into a deadly headlock. For a several seconds, there were overlapping shouts, of anger and orders for Swain's release.

Swain tried to keep his airway open by pulling at the captain's arm and at the same time work his leg free, while the captain yelled his own demands. His gesturing made it very clear that they were to leave his boat.

"Release him!" The XO ordered again.

The captain reached into the folds of his clothes and pulled out a small fish knife. In one move, he tightened the headlock, pulling Swain's head back and put the small blade against the exposed throat continuing to enforce his demands for them to leave.

Below deck, Buffer had pried open the cut out and was shining his torch into the dark opening. He was about to radio and let them know that he'd located the drugs they were looking for when there was a snap and someone's leg came through the rotting deck, landing right onto the packages. He backed out of the opening, hearing yelling and commotion above as he cautiously climbed the stairs, coming up behind the fishermen. He stopped before fully emerging when he took in the situation.

"Release him!" The XO ordered.

He was able to make eye contact with her and though didn't see the knife since his view was blocked by the captain's body, everyone's body language tensed even more when Swain's head was jerked back. He had the element of surprise and was about to rush the captain when a shout made him stop.

"No!" The XO screamed. She raised a halting hand toward the captain and with the other, signaled to Buffer to stand down.

Buffer reluctantly hesitated. He had the position.

"Put the knife down! Sir, put it down!"

Buffer clenched his fist around his gun, wanting to do something. He caught sight of the little knife when the captain used it to wave the boarding party off his boat. It was so tiny, it was almost laughable that it could hold off trained Navy personnel armed with guns.

"We're not leaving without him!" The XO insisted.

The knife disappeared from his sight and there was a stifled cry from Swain.

"Okay! Okay!" The XO made quick eye contact with Buffer again before returning her gaze to the captain. "We'll go. Swain, we won't be far. Buffer's got your back. You understand?"

Swain attempted a nod, a poke at his throat made him stop.

As the XO and the remainder of the landing party reluctantly backed away, Buffer silently retreated also. He found a dark corner in the first, dank, room at the bottom of the rusty stairs and waited.

Swain looked around cautiously as he was lead down to the lower deck of the boat. He didn't bother protesting the rough shoves on the way down. It wasn't like they would understand what he was saying, but he did get a cuff to the side of the head for the glare he gave one of his captors when they stripped him of his weapon and vest.

Watching his crewmates leave had been difficult, even if it was to keep him from being stuck worse by the captain's tiny but effective blade. He felt at the cut on his neck. There was only a little blood on his fingers which meant that the cut was only superficial.

He was shoved into a room at the end of the short hallway and a solid thud could be heard outside from something sliding and securing the door. He began to pace the small room, hoping that he'd understood the XO's message.

Buffer watched the men, who'd brought Swain down, return and head to the upper deck. The room he'd hidden in had the door part way open, so he'd left it that way, positioning himself to see out but unless they looked right at him, he thought he was pretty well hidden.

He heard the engines start and the motion of movement. He stifled the urge to leave his hiding place, needing to be patient. Before they'd boarded, the boat had been stationary. It was a fishing boat, but there were no fish, so they had been waiting for someone. He keyed his mike, knowing that Hammersley was no farther than they needed to be, watching them.

"Hammersley, Buffer." He whispered.

"Buffer. Are you both okay?" The CO's voice quickly responded in Buffer's ear.

"Yes, sir, so far. They have Swain locked up but the boat's moving."

There was silence, then..."Confirmed. They're moving away from us, but appear to be staying in close proximity to the island."

"I found the drugs in a space under the deck, right before it went bad. Pretty risky keeping a rendezvous with a warship in the area."

"They know we won't risk our man. Any chance of you and Swain getting out of there on your own?"

Buffer listened to the foreign shouts and orders filtering from above for a moment. "Doubtful at the time."

Flynn sighed. "Right. Well, sit tight. We'll figure something out."

"Yes sir. Buffer out." He looked around the smelly room, his mind searching for anything to form a plan.

The boat bounced over the waves, forming new waves behind it. The captain looked across the water and shut down the engine, confident that he had successfully put a comfortable amount of space between him and the large warship. He knew they were still out there. There was no way they'd abandon their man so easily, but he had no choice. He needed to make the meeting, get his money and hope to make a getaway. Taking a hostage was not in the plans and was not good. If anything happened to the Navy man, they would never stop looking for him.

He pulled his first mate aside. "Get it ready for transport. I want to be ready when it's time."

The first mate nodded and gathered some help.

The captain sent up a silent prayer as he picked up the mike to contact the buyer that they would be selling their drugs to. It was risky to complete the transaction, but he just wanted it done and felt that having his hostage would keep the Navy boat at bay. He was late and hoped they hadn't left. Gratefully, the radio only took a moment to crackle to life, speaking the language of the captain.

"I trust you have a good excuse for making us wait."

The captain sighed, pleased that he didn't have to struggle to communicate. "We ran into some trouble. The Navy boarded us." He waited while the translator passed along the information.

"I trust they did not find your cargo?"

The captain cringed. "They did but...I captured one of their men and forced them away."

There was silence for a long time

"Are you insane? That means that they are watching us."

"They will not interfere with him here. This needs to go through. When it is done, you will leave. I will take care of the rest."

Again came the silence. "My men are already at the rendezvous on the beach. Meet them there and make the exchange."

"We'll be there." The captain replaced the mike. He turned to his first mate, who was out on the deck with the rest of the crew, having completed the captain's orders. They were looking out toward the ocean as a much nicer boat than any of them had ever been on, cruised into sight from the other side of the island. It was coming closer, but the plan wasn't for the boats to meet. Pulling out a set a binoculars, the captain could make out a fair skinned man on the deck of the clean boat.

He gave them a minute. He didn't blame them for admiring the expensive boat. Even from a distance, it was large and impressive. That's why they were doing this. They each had their dreams and in their country, the money they made from this one deal would go a long way. He handed the binoculars to his first mate, who didn't need them, as the distance between continued to close.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The first mate marveled, then. "Captain, once the deal is done, how do you plan to handle the Navy man?

Looking back the way they had come, mentally envisioning the warship that he knew was there, he shook his head. "I don't know, yet. I just pray we come out of this with our lives."

Buffer waited with barely restrained patience while the boat was in transit. Now the engine was quiet and he watched the crew remove the drug from its hiding place. He suspected that their boat must had met up with whoever they were meeting. Once the men returned to the upper deck, with the last of the drugs, Buffer quickly left his hiding place.

He was cautiously making his way down the hallway when he noticed the engine room. He looked between it and the door Swain was behind, then ducked into the engine room.

Swain paced the small room. When he'd first been locked in, he'd done his due diligence to find a way out, but eventually resigned himself to having to wait for Buffer. He hated waiting. He became alert when the engines went quiet. "Come on, Buffer. Where are you?"

"There. That should do it". Buffer had just finished putting the proverbial 'cog in the gears' when he sensed a presence. He turned and looked straight into the chin of one of the drug runners. His hand went to his gun as his gaze went up but knew that the noise would bring others. Just as they made eye contact, the drug runner's fist connected with Buffer's face. He turned his head just in time to deflect most of the energy but the blow still knocked him half way a across the tiny engine room. He did his best to roll with the punch and was on his knees by the time the giant stood over him again. He put all his weight into the tackle and drove the man into the wall, fists connecting with precision but having very little effect. He was in trouble.

Then Buffer was grabbed around the waist and was upside-down. The room spun when he was raised up and slammed to the floor. A solid kick to the head had him seeing gray. He was grateful for his helmet, otherwise, he was sure he have a boot shaped hole in his skull. Has it was, he still squeezed his eyes shut and fought not to lose consciousness. He felt the big man hovering over him, his gun being pulled from its holster, then the radio piece being pulled from his ear.

When he finally got his senses back, the man was holding the radio in one hand and pointing the gun at him with the other. He gestured for Buffer to stand. It took him a moment to get his footing, the floor tilting a little too much for his liking. The big guy pointed at the protecting helmet, indicating that it should be taken off. Buffer reluctantly complied, then was shoved toward the door. Buffer sighed, his body language feigning resignation...until they reached the door. With all the speed he could put into it, he spun, slapping the gun away, and again tackled the guy's midsection, pushing him back into the room. This time Buffers efforts were somewhat successful when the man's head bounced off one of the engines. It stunned the man enough to take some of the fight out of him, but his iron grip on the radio wouldn't release. Buffer hit him full in the face, but rather than give up the radio, the man slammed it against the engine that he'd been pushed against, smashing the casing.

With a growl of frustration, Buffer again punched him again in the face. Blood poured from the man's nose and he released the radio. Buffer grabbed it, and quickly scanned the room for the gun. It was nowhere to be seen. He glanced at the man on the floor, who was recovering faster than Buffer would have liked. Reluctantly giving up on the gun, Buffer left the room, slamming the door. He looked around for something to wedge against it but the hall was empty. He quickly moved to the Swain's blocked door and pulled the heavy wood from the brackets.

Swain stood back from the door when he heard the thud on the other side. He didn't know who to expect when it opened. He smiled when the door eventually pulled open and his friend was on the other side.

"Time to go." Buffer tiredly waved while watching their exit.

Swain quickly ran for the door, the swelling and the sweat running down Buffers face wasn't missed. "What happened to you?"

"A mountain." Buffer panted, leading the way from the room. They both jumped when the engine room door pushed into the wood that Buffer had removed from across the door holding Swain. Now a loud pounding from the other side threatened to splinter it and draw attention to their escape. "A big mountain."

Swain now led the way. He sprinted up the stairs with Buffer on his heels. When they got to the top, they looked out, surprised that no one was between them and the tinny which was tied at the side of the boat. With the banging getting more persistent, they stayed low and ran toward the small boat.

Swain had just jumped in when a shout announced that they'd been discovered. They turned to see the captain, followed by the rest of his crew running toward them. They undid the tethers, then Swain pushed off while Buffer started the motor.

They lurched forward and hit the damp bottom of the tinny when bullets began whizzing past them. Buffer steered away from the island knowing that Hammersley would have moved itself just over the horizon. Once they were out of bullet range, they sat up and watched the crew of the boat running around the deck. The engine could be heard attempting to start but it wouldn't stay. Buffer could see the 'mountain' emerge from below deck and watch them escape. He hoped to never meet the big man again.

To Buffer's dismay, there was another boat not far from the old one. He looked at Swain and knew that they were thinking the same thing. The newer boat looked fast. If it decided to give chase, he wasn't sure it wouldn't catch up before they reached Hammersley. He willed their tiny boat faster.

"Buffer, look at this." Swain lifted a tarp to reveal what he'd found.

Buffer picked up a packet of the drugs. "Oh, they are not going to like this." He glanced back at the boats. They were sure to come after them now.

Buffer reached into his pocket where he'd stashed the radio. He handed it to Swain, who looked questioningly at its broken case.

"A very big mountain." Buffer explained.

Swain nodded and hoped he could still at least transmit. He turn it on, but got no sound. He clicked the transmit button, but it was dead. He sighed and put it into his own pocket. He'd seen the man come from below the deck and tower over the others. "Mate, as big as that guy was, we're lucky that's all that was broken."

Buffer smiled. "Guess I got off easy." He fingered the developing bruises on his face, but stopped. "You smell that?"

Swain sniffed. "Smells like petro." They both followed the smell to the motor and Buffer slowed down the tinny so they could get a look.

Buffer looked it over and slammed his hand down on it. "It's got a bullet hole in it. We're leaking." He opened the top and looked inside. "Almost gone. It's leaked down to the hole. We don't have enough to reach Hammersley." He turned the tinny and headed it toward the island.

"Better hurry." Swain pointed across the waves. The newer boat began to move forward. The older boat popped and sputtered. Black smoke spit out and, it too, began to move only at a slower pace.

Buffer again punched the engine, hoping they had enough petro to get to land. He angled so they could get around the curve of the island and out of sight when they landed. It would give them more time if the bad guys had to look for them, but then what. Leaving the drug to be retrieved was not an option, but if they were caught with it, they would be killed for sure.

"Something's going on." Nav's announcement brought the bridge crew to gather around the display. "This contact." She pointed to the blip on the screen. "It moved rapidly away from target boat. It was heading toward us, but then turned toward the island."

The XO stood up straight. "It's got to be them, but why...?"

"The two suspect boats are moving." Nav said. They watched the two blips turn in the direction of the one they believed to be their men.

"Get a RHIB in the water." The CO ordered.

Buffer landed hard onto a wooded inlet, out of sight of their pursuers. They'd formed a plan on the way in…if they had time to carry it out. If they were correct, the water was too shallow to allow the bigger boats to follow. The drug runners would have to switch to a smaller mode of transport to reach the inlet. He prayed they weren't wrong. He avoided the main beach area, opting for the denser foliage line. He jumped to a mossy break in the hanging shrub line and tied them off. "Swain, unload it. I'll find a place to hide it." Swain threw back the tarp, laid it flat and began throwing the tight packages onto it for dragging.

Buffer quickly scouted the area. This was not good. The mossy terrain had nothing, so he ran deeper into the trees. It was farther inland than he wanted, but he found a large, dead tree with a hole in the root area that looked like an animal had burrowed.

He returned to find Swain had finished putting the drugs on the tarp and had already started dragging it toward the woods Where Buffer had gone. He nodded his approval and picked up an end. "Hurry." They struggled with the weight, but made good time. They dug the hole a little larger and dumped their cargo. It didn't all fit, but with a little camouflage, it would be a good place. Someone would have to know where to look to see it if they came by randomly. A few fan leaves over the top, finished the job. They ran back to the tinny and pushing off. Neither speaking the urgency to get away from their first landing spot.

Buffer gunned the motor again and they headed for another landing site on the opposite side of the beach area. Once they got to where they were getting off, they'd push the tinny into the thick, hanging leaves. That way the drug runners may not see it right away and not know exactly where they went to ground.

Swain looked around and pointed at a break in the foliage. "There. That looks like a good spot." It was then that a RHIB came around an outcrop ahead of them. Shouts in a foreign language preceded more gunfire as Buffer nearly threw Swain from the tinny in his attempt to spin it around.

"The beach it is, then." Buffer conceded. They were almost to the sandy shore when the motor began to sputter and died. "No, no, no!" Buffer pulled the cord a couple times in desperation. It was useless. "Let's go!"

They jumped from the tinny and swam the last distance to the shore. They looked back as they stumbled to the sand, expecting to have been overrun already but the RHIB had stopped next to the abandoned tinny. They turned and ran, not waiting for the response when nothing was found.

Bullets again flew past them as they dove into the woods at the edge of the beach. Then they just continued to run. The only direction they cared about was away from the flying projectiles. When they didn't hear any more gunfire, they slowed and began a more erratic path to try and throw off anyone that might be tracking them.

After a few minutes, Swain called to Buffer to stop. At first the only thing they could hear was each other's deep sucking of air. Then, as they caught their breath, they were able to listen to the surrounding woods. It was quiet of human sounds. They began moving again, but at a slower pace, more careful where they stepped. Every now and then they'd hear a gun go off and duck behind the trees, but then it would be quiet again.

With the gun fire appearing to be farther behind them, they finally stopped long enough to rest. Buffer reached into his vest and pulled out a couple of power bars. He tossed one to Swain. "Eat it slow, it's all we have."

Swain nodded his thanks. "Now what?"

Buffer tore open his wrapper. "Now we wait...and don't get caught."

Swain smiled. "That's a great plan, mate."

Buffer grinned back. "I have my moments."

Swain stuffed half the power bar into a pocket and pulled out the broken radio. "Do you have your Swiss on you?"

Buffer dug through this pockets and pulled out the Swiss knife that he carried. He handed it to Swain who opened it and began working on the radio case. "Didn't know you were an E.T."

Swain pointed the small screwdriver tip at Buffer. "Don't get any ideas. I've got enough jobs, thank you." He smiled as he worked. "Needed some credits, took a class. It's been a long time since I've opened anything, but it's worth a shot."

Buffer stretched. "You're a man of wonders, Swaino."

Swain snorted and turn his attention to the radio.

The fair skinned man jumped from the RHIB and strutted across the sand to the captain of the delivery boat, his translator hurrying after. "Have you found my drugs?" The question was nervously restated in the captain's native language.

"The Navy men...we believe they hid it. I do not believe they would throw it into the sea. We are looking for them, then we will find the cargo."

The man pressed his lips together and motioned his translator in closer as he, himself, leaned in. "If you fail to find these men and get my drugs, I will have my men..." He elaborately indicated the men behind him on the RHIB with the large gun. "...kill every one of your crew. Then they will kill you." He stood back and smiled. "Then, I will burn your boat to the water line."

The captain held the man's eyes, appearing to be unfazed. "You and your threats do not scare me. I will find the cargo and we will make the exchange as planned. Maybe you can get the men you sent earlier to search this way. It may flush them toward us." He pulled a radio out of his pocket and handed it to the man. "This may also help. We took it off the first Navy man."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffer stood and aired himself out again. They were damp from their swim to the beach and the humid air didn't make for fast evaporation. "We need to move again."

"Okay, give me a second." Swain pushed the radio cases back together again. Third try was the charm, right?

"Give it up, Swaino."

Swain frowned. "It's our only way to let the ship know where we are."

"They know where we are. Nav was sure to see the tinny on the radar. They'll figure it out." Buffer held out a friendly hand to pull Swain from the ground. "You gave it the good try, it's just too badly damaged."

"You're right, mate. Maybe it is." He took Buffers hand and was pulled up. On a last hope, he turned the power knob and...there was a beep. "Or not."

Buffer turned to him.

Swain pushed the transmit button a few times and it clicked. "Hammersley, this is Swain, do you read?" He released the button, gave it a moment and was about to try again.

"Swain, this is Hammersley. It's good to hear you." Flynn's voice was choppy over the abused speaker but it was there.

Swain smiled proudly at Buffers impressed look. "It's good to be heard, Sir. Buffer and I were able to get off the boat but we're in a bit of a jam now. We've been able to stay ahead of them so far, but they're pretty determined to catch us, Sir. Some help would be appreciated."

"What exactly did you guys do to get them so determined?"

Swain frowned. "Well, Sir. We sorta, accidentally, of course, stole their drugs."

"You did what? Did you just say you stole their drugs?!"

Swain looked at Buffer like he was going to hand him the radio. Buffer shook his head and stepped back. Swain sighed. "Yes, Sir. We took the tinny to get off the boat. We had no idea they'd loaded the drugs onto it."

"Where are the drugs now?"

"We hid them, Sir. If they find us, I imagine it won't be a pleasant conversation."

"No, I don't suppose it will. What's your location?"

He thought for a moment. It seemed like so far but they hadn't been going in a straight line. "We're about a half kilometer from the beach their boats are sitting near."

"Okay, the RIHB is already on its way."

"Yes, Sir. Swain out."

The fair skinned man smiled at the captain as the translator relayed the information as it came from the radio. "Well, now you know where they are. Go get them."

The captain nodded, gathered his men and disappeared into the woods.

Swain pulled at his pants that refused to dry. He wished for the more airy style of overall that they used to wear. The ones they wore now were more professional but far more uncomfortable when wet.

Buffer smiled, feeling Swains pain. "I think my feet are going to take a week to get the wrinkles out."

Swain dropped down next to him. "I miss the overalls." He tiredly put his head down on his pulled up knees.

Buffer snorted his agreement. "I can keep watch if you want to take a few minutes."

Swain gave him a side gaze. "I may take you up on that, mate. Didn't get much sleep last night. Got woke up three times by someone having anxiety."

"Let me guess... RO."

Swain laughed. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

"You don't have to. You didn't give him anything to help him sleep, did you?"

"Oh, hell no. I learned that lesson. I don't want another..." He stopped talking when Buffer sat up straight and lifted his hand.

They both listened to the quiet for a long moment, when they heard what had initially caught Buffers attention. It could have been an animal, but then the sound of another crunch was heard from another location.

Buffer indicated that they get up and head away from the noise. As Swain rose, a loud, electronic squeal emitted from his pocket. He frantically reached for the radio and pulled it out, but dropped it just as fast when it burst into sparks. In shock, they both looked on the ground where their only contact with their rescuers lay smoking.

Their hesitation was shattered when a bullet sent bark from a nearby tree into the side of Buffers face. The radio forgotten, they sprinted away. Their pursuers no longer attempted to hide as they gave chase.

"Maybe you should have taken a second class, mate." Buffer chided as they dodged around the trees.

"Just shut it." Swain growled from behind.

Again they ran until they could barely breathe. They rounded a large tree and stopped to listen. They had out distanced the men, but could still hear them shouting to each other.

"Which way?" Swain asked. They could take the incline, which would take them farther into the island, or the decline, which would send them closer to the shoreline.

Buffer leaned against the tree, hands on his knees, looking around. "If we go down, they can trap us against the shore."

"Up it is, then."

They sprinted from the cover of their tree, pushing up the hill. They were making a good pace, just cresting the hill, when there was a shot from below, closer than the others. Swain couldn't react fast enough when Buffer let out a grunt if surprise and hit the ground face first. His momentum sent him tumbling down the far side of the hill. He attempted to slow himself and was able to steer away from most of the obstacles in his path, coming to what looked like a very painful stop at the bottom.

"Buffer!" Swain ran as quickly has he could down the steep incline. He skidded to a stop pushing down his friend when Buffer tried to get up. "No, stay down, let me check you."

Buffer pushed his hands away. I'll be fine, we have to move!" He pushed himself up to stand only to fall back to the dirt. "Ah!" He fell back to the dirt, grabbing at his lower, right thigh. "Or not."

"Let me see." Swain tore the fabric at the bullet hole, making it larger. He quickly checked the back. "Looks like a through and through. That's good."

Buffer chuckled. "If you say so." He looked toward the hill crest, shoved Swain away and pushed himself up, using the shock that came before the real pain to move. "Let's go."

"It needs bandaging." Swain protested, but got under Buffer's arm and helped steady him.

"We don't have time."

"Buff..." He sighed. Unable to think of another option, they resumed their flight, only at a much slower pace.

The heat of the day was torturous. They were still damp from their earlier swim, and the mosquitoes took every opportunity to feed. They had made an effort to not leave their pursuers much of a trail, but were still close enough to hear the shouts behind them. Buffer bit back the groans of pain of each step, knowing full well that Swain was carrying most of his weight.

Swain propped them up against a tree for a quick breather and attempted another look at Buffer's leg. "How ya doing, mate?"

Buffer rolled his eyes and fumbled to remove his belt. "Ready to go dancing. How about you?"

Swain chuckled and took the belt. "I'm up for it, but my partner has two left feet." He gave his friend a look of apology, then cinched the belt tight.

Buffer ground out a muffled growl of pain. "Yeah." He panted, looking at the ground. "Swaino. I really can't any farther."

Swain shook his head. "We'll go as far we can."

"You're not hearing me, mate. You need to leave me. Get away to find help."

"From where? The radio is toasted, there's no way to get help. We need to stay together."

"Exactly. There's no way to let our people know where we are. You need to go and find help." Buffer cringed when he put weight on his leg again. "There's no sense in both of us getting caught."

"Then let's not get caught." He hoisted Buffer's arm up higher across his shoulders. "Ready, mate?"

Buffer sighed. "No."

"Good." Swain pulled him from their resting spot and they continued.

The first Navy RHIB slid onto the beach next to an empty boat and the rescue team hit the sand, guns drawn and on alert. "Spread out." The XO ordered, pointing at the torn up sand.

She keyed her mike. "Swain, Buffer, this is alpha team. Do you copy?" She waited, frowning when no reply was received. "Swain, Buffer. Come in, this is Alpha." Again she waited with no response. She lifted the mike again. "Bravo team, how's it going?"

Charge's voice was loud on the quiet beach. "All good here, mam. There was only one guy left to hold the boat. He didn't put up much of a fight."

"Good. Leave a couple men and join us here. I'm unable to contact Swain or Buffer."

"Yes, Mam. On our way. Charge out."

"Hammersley, XO."

"Hammersley." The CO responded.

"The beach appears to be deserted. Did you copy that I've been unable to reach Swain or Buffer?

"That affirmative, X."

"What's the position of the second vessel?"

"It's moving away from the island. Wait. Nav says that it's now stationary. Probably waiting until they're called in."

"Agreed. Charge is on his way to my location. When he gets here, I'm going to take a team to Buffer and Swains last known location. Maybe we can pick something up from there."

"Be careful. We'll keep trying to reach them."

"XO, out."

It was a short time later that she watched Charge jump down from the second RHIB and called him over to join the search teams. "The RHIB drivers will stay here to monitor the beach. Charge, take 2Dads, Spider and Bomber. RO and the rest of you, come with me. Spread out, but stay close. Don't want anyone getting lost."

A chorus of 'yes, Ma'am's' preceded her order to move out.

"Swain! Stop!" Buffer cried out when Swain continued to drag him over another rough patch.

"Sorry, Buff. Their too close."

"No! I can't." The fire in his leg was unbearable. "Stop!"

Swain had no choice, when Buffer finally collapsed to the dirt, body trebling with pain. "I'm sorry, Buff." He looked around helplessly.

"Not your fault." Buffer panted through another wave of pain.

Swain knelt to check Buffer's leg. The fabric was saturated dark. "Ah." He fumbled with the belt. "It's come loose. Sorry."

"Yeah, just do it." Buffer couldn't stop the cry of pain when Swain cinched the belt tight again. When the worse of the pain subsided, he lay there, panting. "You've got to go."

"Mate, we've already been through this. I'm not leaving you."

"You have to! There's no telling when help will find us. Get away now so you can help me later. Okay?"

"Buff..." The shouts were so close now. "I can't."

Buffer grabbed Swains shirt. "You have to and you know it. Now! Before it's too late. They won't kill me. They know they'll not find their drugs if they do." He didn't comment that if that were the case, they wouldn't be been shot. He saw that he was getting through, though. "Please go."

One of the men came into view. Swain gripped Buffers arm. "I won't be far."

"I know."

Swain bolted away. He looked back as the drug runner came up and stood over Buffer. He slowed, making eye contact with the man. He knew that there was no point in both of them getting caught...but to just leave Buffer alone...the guilt was heavy. Then the captain of the old boat and three more men broke through the trees, they spotted him and three of them gave chase. Reluctantly, Swain took off, making every effort to not get lost in the dense trees. When he thought he had put a good distance between him and his chasers, he slowed, wondering what to do next.

The rest didn't last long. A shout behind him, let him know that he hadn't been as far ahead has he'd hoped. Between the limited sleep the night before and the events of day, he was exhausted. He groaned in frustration and pushed himself into a full run, only to round a large tree and spot three more men coming toward him. He slid to a stop. These were not men he recognized. They were better dressed and more clean shaven then the others.

He thought his luck had changed, that maybe he'd run across someone that would help. He raised an arm to hail them when he saw one of them point at him, shouting to the others. "Shit." He hissed. Swain looked around for an escape when they began running toward him. Not for the first time, his hand reflexively brushed by his empty gun holster? He spun to run, but the captain and his men were there, slowing and spreading out to block his retreat. He turned back and forth with indecision, looking for an exit. He couldn't go back and these other guys had fanned out, blocking his front. He did the only thing he could do. He found the area with the largest space between and ran for it.

Buffer watched Swain disappear into the trees. He looked up at man standing over him and for a moment, he thought the guy might chase after Swain. "Sucks, don't it? Only to get one of us." He tried to laugh through another leg spasm. More crashing brought more men to stand over their prize. Then the captain shouted and he and two of his men ran into the woods to follow the direction where Swain had run. Buffer struggle to sit up. He would not lay at their feet.

Once up, he saw a large pair of feet next to him. He followed the legs up...and up...and up. "Aw, crap." He choked out when his view brought in a swollen nose and partially black eye that was a match for his own. Large hands pulled him roughly from the ground. Literally. An obvious insult in the unknown language and a large forehead smashing into his face and then all pain slipped away.

Birds. He heard birds chirping and an image of those old Disney movies, where some character gets the sense knocked out of him and chirping birds flutter around his head, filtered through his brain. 'What the..?' Buffer's eyes popped open and quick shut again. He groaned at the pain in his head and listened. He could hear talking. Beyond the voices were the sound of waves. Not next to them, but close enough that he knew that he'd been moved.

A kick to his leg and the head pain was shoved to the back burner. His eyes now squeezed shut, riding out the greater pain. Once it subsided, he pulled them open to find the mountain man standing over him. They didn't need to speak the same verbal language. The glare Buffer shot at the man almost got him another kick.

Before the foot could connect, one of the better dressed men intervened, pushing the other aside. The man came and looked down on Buffer. His smile would have been pleasant if not for the deadness in his eyes. "You and your friend have caused me a lot of trouble, Navy."

Buffer looked up and met the man's intense gaze. "Well, that just breaks my heart."

The man huffed in feigned tolerance. "Where are my drugs?"

Buffer snorted and looked away, not very surprised when he was grabbed and pulled roughly to a sitting position, jostling his leg. An involuntary gasp pulled through his teeth before he could clamp done on it.

"Where...are...my...drugs?"

Buffer glanced down at the pale fists gripping his vest, then back up again. His hands weren't bound and he considered an attempt at overpowering the guy, but with his injured leg and the number of backup the man had, he knew it would be pointless. "Can't rightly say I remember." The punch across his face left him spitting blood but it wasn't the worse punch he'd ever taken. He smiled up at the drug dealer, taunting him.

The man gave Buffer a shove, knocking him back down. "I don't think you're going to tell me."

Buffer awkwardly pushed himself part way up again. His head spun, so he was content to leaning on an elbow. "Well, you're a smart one, aren't ya?"

The man gestured to someone.

Buffer's heart beat a little faster when he heard multiple footsteps coming up behind him. He mentally prepared himself for a beating, but he knew they wouldn't kill him. He just had to hold out until help came. His hopes dropped when two men rounded him hauling Swain between them. They shoved him to his knees at Buffers feet, only releasing him when he made no effort to get up.

Swain saw Buffer's face fall. "Sorry, mate." He wiped at the split lip that had started bleeding again when he spoke.

The mountain man, the only one from the old foreign boat to stay with them, hovered over Buffer. The two that brought Swain over stayed close, and the three others that were with them sauntered to the main group. The translator stayed at the far edge of the group if he was needed, but he paced nervously, apparently not liking the fact that he was involved with the situation. The change in position was not lost on Swain or Buffer. The fair skinned man once again addressed the two on the ground. "Let's try this again. Where are my drugs?"

Swain and Buffer stared at the ground, refusing to even acknowledge the question.

The man slowly began to circle them. "You do not have to die here. Take us to where you've hidden them, and I will release you both."

Buffer chucked. "Did you really just say that?"

The man stopped behind Swain, who looked distinctly uncomfortable at not being able to have eyes on their captor, and stared at Buffer. "You don't believe me?"

Buffer snorted his response.

The man scratched at his chin as if considering. He leaned forward, into Swain peripheral vision. "What about you? Do you believe me?" When Swain took too long to reply, the man looked between his two uncooperative captives. "Last chance." He no longer expected an answer. With a snap of his fingers, he gestured to two of his men. "This one." He waved at Swain.

Swain's head jerked up, instinctively tensing, as the two shoved him back into the dirt. "No!"

Buffer went on the offense, but the pain from his leg and loss of blood made him slow. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The mountain man quickly had him in a restraining head lock, squeezing most of his air off.

Swain struggled under the weight of the men. One had his legs pinned so he couldn't kick and the other pinned him so he couldn't sit up or move his arms.. When he couldn't get free, he stopped his struggles, but remained ready to strike out if he felt a weakness in any of their holds.

Once the initial assault was over, the man nodded and addressed the mountain man with a half smirk. "Allow him to breathe."

The translator stepped forward, did his job and stepped away again. With a gasp, Buffer inhaled deeply, coughing when the pressure let up. The man did not release his hold, but only loosened it. Buffer pushed back, trying to free himself but he just didn't have the leverage. He glared at the man in charge who watched with amusement.

The man dug into his jacket and removed a vial, holding it up to the sun. "This...is my own mix. Still needs some work, but I believe it will help me get what I want." He let both Swain and Buffer have a good look, then pulled a syringe from his pocket.

Buffer began struggling again. "Don't!" His efforts only caused the big man to squeeze tighter.

The pale man removed the cap from the needle and began to slowly draw up the liquid so they could see.

Swain pushed at the men holding him down and tried to make them see reason. "Mate, what are you doing?" The man holding his legs, reached up and with some effort, was able to grab ahold of Swain's left wrist. "No!" Swain fought as this arm was pulled to the ground, a sharp knife was produced and it smoothly sliced up his sleeve, leaving Swain's inner arm exposed.

"Okay!" Buffer shouted. "I'll tell you where it is! Don't do this!"

The man toyed with the syringe. "I don't believe you." He pretended to be hurt. "See how that feels?" He knelt next to Swain, inspecting the arm. "You've got very good veins. Just relax, you may just like it...at first."

"NO!" Swain tried to pull at his arm but he was solidly pinned.

Buffer renewed his efforts, ignoring the throbbing in his leg. "NO! I'll tell you!"

The pleas went unacknowledged as the man inserted the needle and delivered the drug.

Swain watched in terror as the syringe emptied. He knew his fast heartbeat would circulate it even faster. He relaxed against the ground, the heavy weights lifted from him, and he stared into the clear blue sky, helpless to stop whatever poison he'd been injected with.

Buffer continue to pull at the arms pinning him. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

The man tisked. "Such language." He knelt in front of Buffer. "Before he dies, your friend will tell me what I want to know." He addressed the mountain man. "Release him. He's not going anywhere." He wandered away.

Once translated, the big man released Buffer with a shove. Buffer slowly pushed himself forward. "Swain?"

Swain kept staring at the sky, his eyes dancing in fear. "Yeah, Buff." He felt Buffer's hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry."

Swain let out a sad chuckle. "Why? It's not your fault."

Buffer stared at a drop of blood that trickled from Swain's arm. He reached over and pressed a finger on it.

Swain shook his head and blinked a few times. "How's the leg?"

Buffer snorted. Swain was always thinking of others. "It's fine."

"Liar."

Buffer shook his head. "Okay, it hurts like Hell." He loosened lifted the finger to check that the vein had stopped leaking. "I think the bleeding has almost stopped." He leaned in, more worried about his mate. "You hang on. Hammersley is out there. They're looking for us."

Swain nodded. There was long pause. "If I don't...tell Sally and Chloe I love them."

"Hey, no talking like that. You'll tell them yourself.

A tear escaped his eye. "I feel...just in case, promise me."

Buffer squeezed his arm. "I promise."

The boat captain unhappily stomped through the dense trees. This whole deal had been a disaster. What's the odds that the rotting deck of his boat would give way right when the Navy man was standing on it? He and his three men headed back to the beach after handing over the Navy men to the buyer. He'd left his engineer with them to carry the injured man. Ivan told him that he would be contacted when they found the drugs. He didn't like this at all, but this Ivan, their buyer, had been very convincing. The man scared him, and the longer this went on, the less convinced he was that it was going to work in his favor.

"Stop right there!"

He froze and looked around at the Navy guns surrounding him and this crew. He didn't understand the language but knew what it meant. He was definitely not going to get his money. No new boat, and his boat would probably be confiscated. Without his boat, there would be no way to take care of his family. Who was he kidding, he was going to go to jail for kidnaping the Navy man. Not only could he not care for his family, now he brought shame to them.

"Don't!" The XO shouted when you the captain pulled the gun from his waist band. Even his own crew seemed surprised when he pointed it at RO, who was the closest, and take aim. The well-aimed bullets hit their marks and the captain went down fast; dead before he landed on the ground. The three remaining men shot their arms up high into the air, leaving no doubt that they wanted no more trouble. RO and the rest of the team took up defensive positions around them to ensure that was the case.

The XO slowly advanced to verify that the captain was dead, when Charge's concerned voice jumped out the radio.

"X? What's going on? We heard gunfire."

She stood and turned her attention to their captives. "We're alright, Charge. The boat chaplain is dead, but we have three of his crew. We're just south of you."

"Roger that. We'll be there in a few minutes. Charge, out."

The XO closed the communications and strode to just out of reach of the nearest drug runner. "Where're my men?!" He shook his head in confusion.

"We still don't know what language they speak, Mam." RO had a way of pointing out the obvious.

The XO didn't look at RO but stared down each of the three captives. "Oh, I know they don't know what I'm saying, but they know who we're looking for." She began pacing back and forth next to the men, observing. She finally picked the one who looked like the weakest link. She locked gazes with him. "RO, take these other two over there a little." She watched the man become nervous when he noticed that he was being separated from this crewmates. The XO tried again. Her voice was calm, yet held a threat to it that crossed the language divide. "Where. Are. My. Men."

The man's eyes shifted side to side but eventually stopped in the direction of the way they had been coming from.

"That way?" She pointed to where he'd looked. "Are they that way?"

He gave a small nod. She escorted him to the rest of his crew about the time Charge showed up with his team.

"Charge, you and your team are with me. RO, and the rest of you, secure these men and escort them back to the ship."

RO opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. "Yes, mam." He turned to the rest of the team. "You heard the X." They zip tied the men's hands and with a not too gentle shove, got them moving in the direction of the beach, where the RIHB waited.

The XO watched until she was sure they were on their way, then hoisted her riffle. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"How ya doin', Swaino?" Buffer knew the answer but he wanted to keep Swain lucid and communicating for as long as possible. When he didn't get an answer he nudged his friend. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Swain made an attempt to turn and look at him but it was too much of an effort. The sky was more interesting.

Buffer pulled a bandana from a pocket and wiped at the beads of sweat that were merging to streak down Swain's flushed face. "Stay with me for a little while longer. They won't be far. Okay?" Buffer hoped that he wasn't lying.

Swain gave a small nod and sucked in a sudden breath. "Did you see that?" His eyes seemed to be tracing something above them.

Buffer looked where Swain stared. "No, Swaino, there's nothing there."

Swains eyes moved again. "You don't see why that?"

Buffer sighed. "What do you see?"

Swain squinted. "I...don't know. Shadows...faces...there...then not." He shut his eyes.

"It's the drug he gave you. You know that, right? No matter what you see, it's not real. Can you remember that?"

"Yeah, I know, but..." He opened his eyes again, raised an arm and tried to touch the phantoms that hovered over him.

"No, but's." He took Swain's arm. "Do you feel this?" He squeezed the overly warm forearm. "I'm real...solid. Whatever you're seeing, is not. Don't pay it any mind. Do you understand?

Swain nodded once and forced himself to turn his head away from the illusion. "Itsoo real, Buff." His eyes widened, then he squeezed them shut, his body tensing. He jerked his head away.

"What?" Buffer held his arm tighter. "Talk to me."

Swain's breathing quickened. "They're behind you." He whispered quietly.

Swain said it so matter of factly, that the hairs on Buffer's neck rose. He looked around but aside from the mountain man, everyone else was milling about the small clearing, waiting for their employer to instruct them on their next move. "Swain, look at me. Now!" He waited until Swain was facing him again. "Open your eyes."

"No...I don't..." Swain forced his eyes open, sweat stung them, making them blink. "I know...but...their...NO! Look out!" He threw himself up toward Buffer.

Buffer intercepted him, grabbing him and pushing him back down. "There's nothing there!" He held Swain, biting his lip at the pain in his leg. The haunted eyes followed something only Swain could see.

"Sally?" Swain's eyes trailed skyward again and the struggling slowed. "How...?" He reached up to touch her.

Buffer frowned. "She's not there, Swaino. You know that."

"Sally?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He sadly smiled. "Chloe. Buffer, I see them."

"They're not there!"

"It's so real."

Buffer began undoing the buttons on Swain's fatigues in an attempt to get him cooled off. "You're burning up, mate." He noticed their captors moving to congregate around Swain's confiscated radio, but really didn't care at the moment.

"It's not real." Buffer sighed, knowing that Swain knew that but how long could you deny your own eyes? "Okay, what are they doing now?" Swain"s undershirt was drenched and he shivered when the air hit him.

"Playing. Chloe has on her new dress. Their..." He smiled, trying to reach them again. "What...?" His hand jerked back as if bitten, brows furrowed. "They're...No!"

"What's happening? Talk to me, Swaino."

The hands that once reached for his loved ones now went up to deflect. "It's not them...lies...demons!" The fight became more intense. "Stay away!"

"Swain!" Buffer tried to capture the flailing arms, but Swain forcefully turned away and rolled onto his side, the palms of his hands pushing into his eyes.

"What?" Buffer tried to pull him back. "Swain!"

"They're crawling in my eyes!"

"No, they're not! Don't let them..."

"Yes! They are!" He shoved Buffer away and scrambled backward in terror until his back was pushed against a large log that prevented him from moving farther. "They're...they're...get away!" He swung at the phantoms, his momentum over exaggerating the punches. "No...no...no..!" Sweat poured down his face and neck as he tried to evade his phantom attackers.

Buffer tried to crawl after him but the pain in his leg kept him from moving fast enough. He pounded the dirt in frustration.

"I think he's ready." Their tormentor stepped between the two friends. Ivan nodded toward Swain and his men converged.

"Leave him alone!" Buffer renewed his efforts to reach Swain, only to be grabbed by the back of the shirt by a huge hand. He watched the men fight Swain down, noticing that it took more than the two that it had originally.

Once restrained, the man that Buffer swore would never leave this island alive, pulled out the syringe again and quickly injected another dose into Swain's arm. He stood up and waited for the drugs to take effect. In seconds, the tense body relaxed. The only movement was the rapid, hard breathing.

When the men released their hold, the dealer knelt over Swain again and gently turned the red face toward him. "You will take me to my drugs." There was an emphatic shake of defiance. The man gripped Swain's face tightly and pulled it toward himself. "There will be no more relief until I have what I want. When they come back, I'll let the demons have you and they'll drag you to Hell. Do you understand?" Swain stared back at him in growing panic but did not answer. The man sighed. "The demons will take you and you will burn til you die." The man grabbed the back of Swain's head, turned his face toward Buffer. "Then once they have taken you, he will be next." The eye contact only lasted a moment before the head was turned back, but in that moment, Buffer could see the resignation. "Will you do what I've asked?"

There was a pause, a wet drawl of air, then a reluctant nod. The man released Swain's head to thud to the ground and left without a look back. He waved to his men. "Get ready. We're heading out."

"X!" Spider knelt and examined a dark stain on the ground.

The XO ran to him as he stood and she followed where he pointed. The grass and foliage was trampled by many feet but there was no doubt to what he was indicating. She keyed her mike. "Charge, we found something."

"We'll be right there."

She inspected the stain closer. "It's dry."

Spider looked worried. "Whose do you think it is?"

"There's no way to know. There doesn't look to be enough here to be life threatening."

Charge, 2dads and Bomber came to a fast stop next to their crewmates.

Bomber knelt next to Spider and the X. "That looks like..."

"Blood. Yeah." Spider confirmed.

"Whose do you think it is?"

Spider shook his head and shrugged.

The XO pulled her gaze away from the spot that had captured all their attention. "Everyone take a look around and see if we can tell which way they went."

They all fanned out knowing that so many people had to have left a trail.

"Ma'am, over here!" Charge waved not more than a minute later. They all again converged and Charge pointed out the destroyed plants and grass that lead off through the trees.

"There's something over here, too, Ma'am." 2dads indicated another, less obvious trail. "They could have split up."

The XO considered both paths. "Spider, 2dads, that one." She nodded toward the one 2dads had found, then to the wider one. "Charge and Bomber. We'll take this one. I'll contact the ship and give them an update."

"Yes, mam." Spider and 2dads took off and were soon out of sight.

"Let's go." The X let the other two lead the way and tapped her opened her radio. "XO to Hammersley..."

"Swain." Buffer had painfully crawled over to where Swain had turned away again and now faced the log that had thwarted his earlier retreat. He put a hand on the over-heated, damp shoulder. "Come on, mate." Swain didn't pull away but seemed to curl in on himself more. "Just hold on, okay? They'll find us." Buffer saw a small head nod and he glanced over to the group. All but the mountain man, who never wondered far from Buffer, were listening to something on the radio again and the leader pressed his lips together in concentration at what he heard.

Buffer also noticed the translator standing just out of range of the group, but close enough to listen. Buffer wondered what his story was. He didn't look like he belonged with there, but he'd been near the pale man's side the entire time.

The group broke up and Buffer watched the boss pull one of his men to the side. Buffer didn't pay much more attention since the rest of the gang was heading their way. "Swain, their coming."

Swain bolted up and pushed his back against the trunk again, his eyes shooting around but not looking at the men. Instead he was looking for the unseen. Buffer rubbed a hand over his face, concerned that his mate would be more afraid of the phantoms than of the flesh and blood danger coming for him. His training didn't keep him from noticing that his guard had been called away for a one on one, via translator, with the boss. Not a good sign. He grabbed Swains shoulders and forced the terrified face to look back at him. "Don't give up! You hear me?"

Swain locked gazes but didn't respond. Then Buffer was shoved aside and Swain was pulled up onto unstable legs. He gave no resistance as he was pulled away.

Buffer's heart beat picked up when the big man looked over toward him, shoved a gun in his waistband and gave a sideways smirk.

They the others all to Swain, who tentatively scanned the clearing, then nodded in the direction they were to go. With a shove, Swain stumbled ahead of them, sparing Buffer a quick glance. Ivan, followed by the translator and the large guard, broke off from the rest and stopped in front of Buffer.

"This was not supposed to happen this way, Navy." The man looked down at him. "You left me no choice." Buffer snorted. "When I get my drugs, I've instructed for you to be released."

Buffer threw a look at his guard then smiled. "I hope I don't hurt your feelings again if I don't believe a word of what you just said."

The man smiled back at him. "I'll get over it." He turned away and followed his men into the trees.

Charge smashed at another mosquito and disgustedly wiped the dead insect on his pants. "Who knows what these flying hypodermic needles have sucked off of before. We could be contracting some kind of..."

"Shhhh..." Bomber held up her hand, shutting Charge up in mid-sentence and mid slap.

They all listened, hearing nothing.

"What did you hear?" The XO cautiously scanned the area.

Bomber brought down her hand. "It's probably nothing, maybe..."

There was the sound of a footstep and they all spun around, bring their guns up to meet another set of guns pointing at them.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" The call came from both sides of the standoff when they each realized that they were each pointing at their crewmates. With a sigh from all, they lowered their weapons.

"I thought you two were following the other trail." The X inquired.

"Yeah, we were." Spider pulled out his canteen. "We found a spot that looks like there was some kind of struggle. We kept following and ended up here." He took a long drink.

"So they either met up, or knew where they were heading." 2dads finished. "Either way. We're on the right trail."

The X nodded. "Well, they can't be too much farther. Not traveling with an injured man."

Charge slapped at another mosquito. "I guess we better get going then."

Buffer watched his big guardian who had planted himself near. There was another man that was left behind. This one had left the clearing and went to the beach on the other side of the tree line. Buffer had no doubt that there was a RHIB there. If only he could get to it. He sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this. The island wasn't huge, but for all his encouragement to Swain, he had no idea how his friends were going to find them. He moved his leg to see if there was any way he could make a break for it.

"He has permission to kill you, Navy. As soon as they get what they want, Ivan will call and you will die. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is because he doesn't know if your friend will survive long enough.

Buffer looked over to see the translator sitting on the end of the log and checked to see if he was going to get beat for talking.

"He does not care if we talk." The translator gave a sad smile. "He has the gun and the strength. We are no threat to him."

Buffer stared at his torn leg. "Guess not." He looked up again. "Why do you say that? What do you mean 'survive long enough?"

"The drug Ivan injected your friend with...you've seen what it does. The fever and hallucinations are just the beginning. Eventually the madness is too much to bare. In every instance I've seen...it is fatal. I'm sorry. The only reason you are still alive is because if your friend dies before Ivan finds the drugs, you will be the only one left to tell him where they are.

Buffer bulked. "What if we can get him to a hospital? There has to be..."

The man nodded. "Maybe. I do not know. No one he's used the drug on has lived long enough to get medical care. He's the most evil man I've ever met. He has done many experiments with his drugs."

"So he doesn't sell them?"

"Most he sells, but some he keeps, mixes with others, does tests. He says there's a reason. Something he's looking for. I think he just likes to see people suffer."

Buffer's worry for Swain, if possible, went up. "There has to be some way to get out of here."

"There may be. Your people are looking for you...but Ivan knows that. He hears everything on your radio."

Buffers shook his head. "That's just great. So, not that I don't appreciate the chit chat and all, but why are you telling me all this? It's not like I'm in a position to do anything."

The man sighed. "I have no wish to see you or your friend die."

Buffer scoffed. "Really?"

"I am a language teacher. Not a drug dealer. I was in need of money and an acquaintance, referred me because I spoke the language of the seller. When I found out what they wanted me to do, I said no. These men...they do not take no. They kidnapped me, threatened my life, and my family. Nearly two months, I've translated for them. Watched them buy their drugs and seen them do horrible things." The translator's body language stayed calm in contrast to his words.

Buffer nodded. "Not the first time I've heard that story."

The translators anger, made the guard startle. "It is not a story! It is the truth!"

Buffered held up his hand and watched the guard. "Reign it in. I believe you. Are you sure he doesn't understand us?"

The translator calmed. "As sure as I can be."

"Great." That didn't inspire confidence. "So, look, I'm just saying that...what's happened with you... it happens a lot."

The man sighed, his eyes indicated the guard. "After he kills you, the other man...the one watching the boat, has orders to kill him. If your people get here before Ivan gets back, he is ordered to kill both of you. I am to go on the boat and we will find an alternate pickup place."

"Well, don't that work out great for you?" Buffers sarcasm made the man frown.

"The Captain is dead. From the other boat. His crew taken by your people. Once he..." The eyes shifted again to the big guard. "...is dead, what do they need me for? The boss will never trust these sellers again."

"Ah." Buffer nodded. "I see your point."

The man stood. "I don't know what to do."

"You're still walking around, aren't ya?"

The man slowly nodded his head and turned away.

The big guard watched the translator head toward the direction of the beach, before turning his attention back to Buffer. He smiled, pulled the gun from his waistband and made a show of checking the bullets, before pointing it at his captive.

Buffer remained outwardly calm, knowing that it wasn't time. He ignored the man and scanned the tree line, imagining that at any time his mates would swoop in and end all this.

Charge restrained himself from punching a nearby tree. Having a broken hand wouldn't help anyone. "How could it just disappear?"

The others automatically spread out in search of the trail that had somehow vanished. The foliage had become thinner, the terrain a little more rocky, and suddenly the trail was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we should just continue heading in this direction." Charge pointed in the general direction that they had been traveling.

"I agree. Let's take a few minutes to see if anything turns up first." The X understood his anxiety but if they weren't sure, they could lose so much time.

"X..."

She held up a hand. "I know, Charge." She nodded, not liking the holdup any more than he did.

Another shove from behind sent Swain tripping to his knees. "Get up!" He expected a kick but it never came. Instead, the shover landed next to him on the hard ground. Swain pushed himself away, hearing whispers behind the human words above him.

"How do you expect him to get anywhere if you keep knocking him over?" Ivan leaned in and chastised his underling.

"I'm sorry, sir." He got up and moved to the back where he would be out of the line of fire.

The leader held out a hand to Swain. "You will continue."

Swain knew a command when he heard one. He ignored the hand and stood up straight, looking around. The whispers were now accompanied by wisps that just caught the edge of his vision. Much like the way it started at the clearing. They were coming back. His heart pounded and his chest hurt. Maybe he would see Sally and Chloe again. That gave him a little bit of hope. Logically, he knew they weren't real, but when they came it didn't matter. A small pleasure before the demons took over. He knew they would pull his soul right from his body if he let them.

"How much farther?" The boss steered him to the front again.

"N...not much." He shivered against the fever and wrapped his shirt tighter around him, pushing forward.

The walkie clicked and the man standing next to the RHIB grabbed at it. "Yeah! Did you find it?"

"Not yet." The voice came through. "Ivan wants to make sure everything's alright there."

"Yeah, so far it's quiet. Get that Navy guy moving, I don't want to be here when his friends find this place." The man left the beach to check on the clearing.

"Tried that. Not going to try again. I don't want to be the one he tries his tests on."

The man scanned the clearing. "Everything looks good here. The big guy is having a hard time. Hope he doesn't do anything until boss gives the word." He frowned. "Wait, where's the little guy."

"What?"

"The translator. I don't see him." He quickly stomped to the guard. "Where's the..." He stopped knowing that the guy didn't know what he was saying. He looked at Buffer.

"Maybe he went to the head." The response came from both Buffer and the walkie simultaneously.

The man practically growled. "Maybe, but I need to find him or the boss is going to kill me." He gestured toward the big man in a way that anyone could interpret. "You stay here." He began searching the edge of the clearing for where the missing translator could have gone. He knew that he may end up finding the man taking a whizz on a tree, but he didn't think that was the case.

The terrain had become thicker again, but they had found no sign of the trail they'd been following earlier. They'd finally taken Charges suggestion and just headed in the direction they had been.

"How could they have come this far?" Spider kicked at the dirt.

"It's really not that far." Bomber corrected. "They had the luxury of just heading where they were going. We've had to find them, track them and still watch our backs. It's just seems longer."

Spider tisked. "Well aren't you just so smart."

Bomber turned to him. "Don't take attitude with me." She sighed. "Look, we're all tired. Let's try not to..."

"HELP!"

The team listened as the call sounded like it came from all directions.

"Please! Help!"

"This way!" Charge raised his gun and took the lead.

They ran, aware that they could be running into a trap, but they couldn't ignore the desperation in the plea. There was a crashing of vegetation and more shouts for help coming toward them. They each took shelter and aimed when the calls came over the top of a small rise above them. A man frantically crest the top and nearly rolled down the hill. They stayed hidden when another followed. This one was definitely giving chase.

The first man ran screaming right past them before he realized that he had found the ones that he was seeking. He skid to a stop and dove behind a tree just as the pursuer aimed.

"Hold it, right there!" The XO shouted out. "Drop your weapon!"

"You won't shoot me." The man turned and ran back up the hill the way he came."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"2dads!" The XO shouted as 2dads took off at full speed after the guy. Within seconds, they were both out of sight over the ridge. "Oh, for Hells sake." She pointed at Bomber and nodded at the stranger. "Stay with him! The rest, let's go."

"No! No!" The man shouted after them. He ran to Bomber. "We must go! Now!"

"Yeah, keep your shirt on. Just wait til they get back."

"No! Now! If you want to save your friend. Now!" He started to run back up the hill.

"Wait!" She ran after him, keying her mike at the same time. "X, this...hey!" She pulled back when he grabbed the radio from her ear.

"They are listening! They have a radio, too."

"What? They have one of our radios?"

The man continued running. "Yes. They hear everything you say."

They crested the top and found the team at the bottom of the other side. Bomber and the man carefully descended. "What happened?" Bomber turned her face away from the deformed neck of the drug runner.

"He slipped." 2dads shook his head and nodded to a tree. "Hit that on the way down. He's dead."

The translator stepped over the body. "There is no time. He is going to kill your friend! Follow me!"

"What?" The X followed, but wasn't sure if she should trust him. "Be on your guard!"

Bomber ran next to her. "He says that they have one of our radios, too. Been listening to everything we've said."


	4. Chapter 4

Buffer shifted on the hard ground and watched the big man get increasingly agitated the longer that they were alone. The man began to pace more and he kept looking at the tree line.

He now watched the man stop pacing and run a hand through his dirty hair. He tested his leg again, wincing at the pain that shot through it. "Come on, guys." He whispered as he looked around for anything that could be used to defend himself, but just like the last time he'd checked, there was nothing.

Then, time was up. He slowly slid away from the log to allow himself room to maneuver, when the man spit a curse and advance toward him. He didn't need to know the language to know that the man was telling him that he was about to die. He didn't flinch when the man stood over him, smiling his revenge. He pointed the gun right at Buffers head and dripped one more lewd salutation.

Buffer watched the trigger, knowing that he only had one chance. Right before the gun fired, Buffer threw himself backward and kicked his good leg into the air, his foot making a solid connection with the side of the gun. It flew from the man's hand, who in a moment of shock, watched as it went airborne.

Buffer mentally took note of the direction it went but didn't watch it land. Instead, he was up and tackling the guy. He used all his strength to push the large man back. His momentum didn't trip up they guy as fast as he was hoping, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He landed hard on top, knowing that this was his best advantage. He punched the guy hard in the face and throat. Anywhere else on the body was too well built to be effective.

Blood poured from the man's mouth and nose, then spit when the punches to his throat caused him to gag. Buffer continued the assault until he felt himself lifted from below and tumbling headlong to the ground. He tried to twist and get up, knowing that he was most vulnerable on his back, but the man had rolled with the throw and had now reversed their roles.

Buffer grunted in anger. He may die here after all. Large hands went around his throat, cutting off his air. He punched at the bloody face, but couldn't get past the massive arms. He brought his legs up and attempted to use his knees, but the man shifted and dug his own knee into Buffer's wound. Buffer would have screamed in pain, if he'd have been able to move any air at all. He clawed in vain at the vise around his neck, desperate to draw a breath. The man lifted Buffer's head and pounded it into the dirt but by then the only thing he was aware of was his vision tunneling, blurring. Sound and then sight faded to darkness.

When they approached the clearing, they spread out. The man had said that there was only one person left, the one guarding Buffer, but they had no way to know how trustworthy his intel was. Charge was the first to get eyes on the clearing and his face clouded. "Son of a..." He bolted from cover, scanning the area for more hostiles as he ran but his focus was the giant that had his friend pinned to the ground. He let out an angry cry that drowned out the XO's shout of caution, and slammed full on into the man, knocking him several feet. Charge immediately got the upper hand and worked on finishing the job that Buffer had begun. However, like he had with Buffer, the man was able to eventually throw Charge off, but he didn't intend to stay and fight this time. With a speed nearly impossible for a man his size, he was up and running from the clearing.

Charged pushed himself off the ground as Spider and the XO ran past him and began the pursuit. He stumbled over to Bomber and 2dads. "How is he?"

Bombers hands shook as she felt Buffer's neck for a pulse. "He's not breathing...but I can feel a pulse. Weak." She tilted Buffers head and began rescue breathing.

2dads smirked at Charge. "Good thing Bomber is here, or one of _us_ would be doing this."

Charge absently nodded his agreement, not quite appreciating 2dads humor at the moment.

"Come on, Buff." Bomber pleaded. She continued, watching for any sign of spontaneous breathing. Even 2dads was silent as they all prayed for a positive sign. After what seemed like an eternity, Bomber paused, and put her cheek close to Buffers face. "There. Come on. You can do it."

They all leaned in. Bomber pulled out some supplies and started wiping the blood from Buffer's battered face. Slowly the breathing became more pronounced and after a few awkward rasps, evened out and became deeper and stronger.

"Yes! Charge and 2dads high fived over their unconscious crewmate, all smiles. Their celebration cut short when the XO cleared her throat above them. She had apparently returned unnoticed. "Sorry, ma'am." The two still kept their grins. "Just..."

She patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Understood."

Charge looked around. "I take it you lost him."

She nodded. "For now. We'll get a search party in here. There's nowhere for him to go." She noticed that their informant had not stayed put as instructed and had made his way into the clearing.

He slowly advanced on the group, his hands wringing in nervousness. He looked down at the still body. "Is he..."

Charge stood. "He's alive...thanks to you." He reached over and held his hand to the man.

At first the man looked at the hand, then slowly grasped it. Charged squeezed it with all the gratitude he could send. He released the hand and they both looked down when there was a deep gasp and Buffer's head moved.

"Buffer?" Bomber leaned in close again, setting aside the bloody gauze. "Come on, Buff. Wake up."

It looked as if he was going to ignore them, but slowly, the lids fluttered, opening just a fraction and there was a conscious effort to focus.

Bomber smiled. "There he is."

Another deep breath. "What...?" He squeaked out. He tried to move, his face pinching with pain. "Ah.." He coughed and brought his hand up to his throat, fingers then moving up to his face.

Bomber put a hand on his chest to stop him from moving around when he tried to roll. "Shh...don't try to get up or talk, yet." He nodded and looked around self-consciously at all the people staring down at him.

He closed his eyes as the ground tilted a little and concentrated on breathing through the rising nausea. He felt Bomber inspecting the wound in his thigh, clenching his sore jaw when she poked at it. Gradually, his face flushed and his breath quickened. "I'm going to..." He tried to move but felt so weak.

"Turn him!" Bomber's order gave them just enough time to obey before the little that was left in Buffer's stomach left him.

Buffer spit when he finished, disgusted that his friends had to watch that. "Ah..." He closed his eyes and pushed himself back, feeling a cloth wipe over his face. He reached up, weakly grabbing at the wrist. He opened his eyes, still self-conscious but overwhelmed with gratitude at being alive. He gripped Charges wrist tighter and looked at each one of them. "Thank you."

Charge patted Buffers hand and smiled. "Anytime, mate. You're just lucky Bomber was here or 2dads was going to have to put Swain's rescue training into practice."

2dads bulked. "Me? You're the one that..."

Buffer stiffened. "Swa..." He struggled to get the one word out. The ground still tilted when he tried to sit up and he ended up back on the ground.

"Stay down, Buffer." Bomber scolded.

"We have... find him." He cleared his throat.

"We will." The XO promised, handing Charge a canteen.

Charge helped Buffer take a slow drink. Buffer coughed again, but was able to speak clearer. "They...drugged him."

Bomber stopped fussing with Buffer's leg and pointed to the translator. "That's what he was saying. With what?"

Buffer shook his head. "Don't know. Said it was his own special mix." He indicated the translator. "He has seen it used... before. Really bad. We need to get to..." His voice faded again and he punched at the ground.

Bomber looked up at the translator. "What did they give him?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what is in it. Ivan likes to brag, but he doesn't tell anyone that. It gives them a high...until the fever comes...they see things. At first they can be what they want...family...other loved ones. Then they turn...becoming monsters and demons. The demons chase them, drives them mad. The only relieve is more drug, but the drug makes the heart beat faster with each dose. Too fast. The blood pressure goes very high. Then comes the pain. I've heard them say that it's the touch of the demons. Ivan said the drug attaches itself to the nerves and sets them on fire. The heart eventually tears itself apart from the stress, but the lucky ones, Ivan kills them, or lets them take their own lives before it gets to that point."

"What can we do? Is there an antidote?"

He again shook his head. "I'm sorry. Once the drug is in their system, there is no stopping it. If there is an antidote, Ivan has never used it."

"What if we can get him to hospital?" She pushed, not knowing that she was copying Buffers earlier inquiries. "If we can get him help..."

"Maybe. I don't know. It's never been an option to his subjects."

Buffer began struggling again. This time he was able to push himself up to sit. Charge helped steady him. "We...have to get to him. Once he leads them to what they want...either way, he's dead."

Bomber held his leg still. "You're not going anywhere but back to Hammersley. This wound is bad, it needs to be cleaned."

Buffer rolled and tried to push himself to stand. "After...I know where they're going."

Seeing that there was no talking him out of it, Charge took an arm and helped Buffer stand. "Now where? You can't walk where ever it is your going."

The translator spoke up. "There's a boat on the beach."

Buffer motioned to 2dads, who came and helped him from the other side.

The XO keyed her radio. "Alpha team to Hammersley."

Bombers eyes widened. "X, what are you doing?"

The XO held up her hand.

The radio clicked. "Go ahead, X. Any luck?"

"Nothing yet, Sir. We lost the trail and are circling back to see if we can find it again. All these trees look the same. We could really use a change of scenery."

There was a short pause. "Understood, X. Keep us updated. Hammersley, out."

Bomber opened and shut her mouth in confusion.

The XO turned a dial on her radio, then keyed it again. "Hammersley, do you copy?"

"We hear you, X. Give me a sitrep."

"Damn these things to Hell!"

Swain pulled his hat down harder on his head and hugged himself tighter. He shivered and couldn't help but agree with the man's statement. He closed his eyes for a moments rest, checking his unbelievably high pulse rate for the hundredth time since they'd left. He could feel the blood pounding through his veins. He had thought that by now the drug would have been burned off somewhat, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. More voices whispered into his head. The phantoms wailed for him, some having likenesses that were familiar, most not, but all tortured and damned. As much as he wanted to see them, Sally and Chloe were not among the visions. For that he was glad, he didn't want to see them change into the indescribable horrors that now plagued him. He put his balled fists over his ears and grit his teeth. "Go away!"

The man who had sworn, slapped at his face again. "Enough!" Ivan and the others stopped. "He's leading us nowhere, and you know it." He pointed at Ivan. "It's going to get dark soon and these blood sucking bastards are getting worse."

Ivan scrutinized his man, then turned to do the same with Swain. He calmly walked up to Swain, who had a hard time focusing on Ivan with all the other activity vying for his attention. He gripped Swain's arm. "Of course, I know it."

Swain shook his head. "No. I'm n..." He tried to pull away, but the grip tightened. He ducked when one of the demons swooped down, its hand brushing the side of his face. The burn that shot through him, made him gasp. "It's close." He stifled a groan when the pain grew.

Ivan released him and studied their guide. He reached into his pocket and removed the vile and the syringe. "You want another dose?"

Swain looked away, shaking his head no, but couldn't resist turning back when Ivan drew up the drug that would bring relief.

Ivan put the vial back in his pocket and toyed with the syringe, confident that he was in control. "This is yours when we see my drugs." He shook his head when Swain turned away. Ivan pulled Swain back around, holding the syringe in his face with a sadistic smile. "It won't be long before you're begging me for it. I promise."

Swain squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting him to see how close he was to doing just that.

A radio activated, interrupting the standoff. Ivan pocketed the syringe and one of his men handed him the radio.

Swain unsteadily took a step back, but his head snapped up when he heard his XO contacting the ship. He rubbed a shaking, damp sleeve over his face when the XO confessed that they were still searching the woods. The transmission made a couple of Ivan's men chuckle. Swain turn away from the group in despair. He felt his sanity slipping. If help wasn't near...then he heard it.

"...could use a change of scenery."

His eyes shifted and for a moment the ghostly terrors that flew past and through him were secondary. She'd used the phrase that meant that their frequency may have been compromised and to use the backup channel. He heard Buffer's voice in his head. 'Don't give up.' He put a hand over his face to cover the hope and sunk to his knees. If they knew the radio had been compromised, then they had found Buffer.

As if to curse his victory, the most intense pain shot down his spine. He sucked in a breath, practically unnoticeable between his already panting rhythms. When the pain finally ebbed to where he could open his eyes, he saw Ivan watching him, evaluating. He hung his head and pushed himself up on weak legs.

The light of late evening crept under the leaves, casting eerie shadows around every tree truck and outcrop. Swain couldn't help himself from skirting a particularly dark shadow that he swore was alive; its edges flowing toward him. He couldn't get a handle on what kind of drug he had coursing through him. Instead of running its course like most he'd seen, this one actually seemed to strengthen. He tried to logically analyze what was happening to him, but the only reality now was his regret of leading them so far off course. He'd picked up the pace, desperation was now a companion rivaling the demons that chased him. He licked at his cracked lips and glanced at the canteens on his captors belts, not even bothering to wonder if they'd share. With his brain as addled as it was he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had a drink. He rubbed at the pressure in his eyes and tripped, landing hard on a downward slope, rolling a couple of times before stopping his decent. He was so exhausted, physically and mentally, he curled in on himself, praying for the dead foliage to swallow him up. He played Buffer's words over again but he hurt so badly. Even if his friends came busting in right now...

"Get up!"

He was roughly hauled to his feet, that wouldn't stay under him. They lifted him again, and he was able to stay up this time, but not without effort. His face was grabbed by a cold hand and he opened his eyes, unsure what they were going to show him. Ivan's calm face was a comfort to the horrors that were everywhere around him. He could barely see his surroundings but he knew it was near. "It's there." Swain pointed toward the bottom of the slope.

"Show us." Ivan released Swains face. "Help him." He ordered his men.

Swain succeeded in carrying most of his weight and by the time they reached the bottom, he shoved at them, leading the way.

He passed through some trees and looked around. "Come on, come on." He pleaded when he tried to focus. He ran around the trees, dodging the mocking shadows. "It's here." It had to be here.

Ivan and his men followed close, careful not to lose him.

"It's here, it's here, it's here." He tore off his hat and ran a trembling hand through his hair as he spun in a circle. The other hand slapped the hat against this leg in frustration. He fell backward, tripping when one of the demons swiped through him, the pain blinding him. One part of his brain screamed that he needed to calm himself or he was dead, but the other part knew that he really didn't care anymore. If he died, the pain would be gone, taking with it the demons that ripped at his soul. He sucked in breath, hoping each would be his last, but when the pain eased with no sense of relief, he opened his eyes and looked up at the darkening sky. In a few minutes, they'd need torches to see. He pushed his palms into his eyes, and for the first time since he was a child, he was afraid of the dark.

His head pounded, when he was again hoisted up to his feet. "I'm at the end of my patience, Navy." Ivan frowned, but if Swain had been thinking straight, he may have caught something else along with the impatience.

"It's around here. I swear." That's when he saw it. "There!" He pointed, shook off the hand and as quick as his legs would work, ran to the rock formation. He shoved his hat back on and pulled the palm leaves away, revealing part of the first bag, moving out of the way when the other men went to check for themselves.

Ivan picked up a bag and inspected the contents. "Perfect." He smiled and moved aside also. "Not all drugs are created equal, Navy." He pulled out the syringe, sneering when Swain's bloodshot eyes shot to it.

"Please." He whispered.

"Are you begging me, Navy?" Ivan smiled.

Swain tried to turn away, but he couldn't tear himself from the syringe, disgusted that begging was exactly what he was about to do.

"It's all here." Ivan's man came up to them, shoving a bag into his pack.

Ivan frowned at the interruption, reluctantly turning his attention back to business. "Good. Call the clearing. Tell Jake there's been a change of plan. Tell Him to follow the plan, except for I want the other Navy man brought with him."

The man bulked. "What? Why? One is bad enough. Keeping both of them alive is too dangerous."

Ivan sighed at having to explain. "There's a warship out there. Do you think they're going to let us just sail away? We need a hostage."

"We have a hostage!" He pointed at Swain, but their hostage on hand looked like death. Even in the dim light, he could see the whites of Swains eyes were nearly completely red from the building pressure.

"Even with another dose, he'll probably burn out before we reach the boat." Ivan turned back to Swain just as a fist made solid connection with his jaw.

While Ivan was recovering, Swain grabbed at the syringe, prying at the grip. When the syringe refused to release, he changed tactics before he could be restrained. He dove to the ground and grabbed up a sharp stone a few feet away. In the same move, he brought it up to his throat and dug it into the skin next to the major artery that stood out to the point that it would be impossible to miss. He pulled, but his fist was pulled back and the sharp edge just skinned its target. "No! No! No!" He was pulled up to his knees.

Ivan rubbed his jaw then smiled down, easily prying the bloody stone from Swain's hand and tossing it away. " _I_ tell you when you can die, Navy.

Swain pulled with every ounce of strength he had, shrugging at the hands that held him. "No! Please!" He couldn't stop the shame of begging. As if rallying against him, the wailing voices reached new crescendos and the demons sunk deeper into him, striking out, knowing what he'd done.

Swain looked up at Ivan, on the verge of sobbing. "I did what you asked. I brought you here. Please...I can't..."

"Did you? Do what I asked? Do you not think I know where we are?" He pointed in the direction of the water. "We could have taken the boat. Come right here...but instead, you chose to waste time dragging us around this mosquito infested island. I allowed it because I was curious as to how you would do. I must say, I'm impressed. All the others were begging me for relief long before now. Well, that, or for me to kill them. Still, all the others were weak. Users of their own product. Tainted. But you..." He smiled. "Having a strong, healthy subject to observe has been very...educational." He watched Swain very closely, moving the syringe to within reach then out again, disappointed when Swain didn't even seem to care about it anymore. "Where are your friends, Navy? Probably still stumbling around in the dark." He leaned in. "I hope you're not still under some delusional idea that they'll somehow come to your rescue?"

"Well, he's usually right, you know." Torches suddenly illuminated, surrounding Ivan and his men. "Maybe if you had better taste in friends, you wouldn't be so skeptical."

Ivan turned and raised a hand to block out the light. There was a moment of silence, then a smile split his face. "Well played." He nodded. "Well played, gentlemen." He looked around at the blinding torches. "And lady. I'm assuming your Executive Officer is with you. She has a lovely voice."

One of the torches moved closer. "Move away from him." The XO's torch waved. "Over there. Now."

Ivan shrugged and turned to his men. "You heard the lady."

The men holding Swain shoved him to the ground and followed Ivan.

"Bomber." The lights moved around the men, separating Bomber as she dropped down next to her crewmate.

"Oh, Swain." She kept from shining the light directly on him, but even in the limited light, his stressed features frightened her. He turned his back to her, curling in on himself, shivering. She felt the heat radiating from him as she opened her bag to dig out her supplies.

"All of you." The XO waved her torch again. "Drop your guns on the ground." She pointed her torch at Ivan. "The syringe, too. On the ground."

All complied with the order but Ivan held onto the syringe, then casually reached into his pocket.

Spider, who was the closest, stepped up, gun raised a little higher. "What are you doing?

"Relax." He slowly pulled out, what looked like, a fob for a key chain.

"What is that?" Spider demanded.

"Oh this..." He waved it at them. "...It's the 'card up my sleeve', sorta speak."

"Explain." The XO demanded.

"See, this button..." He put his thumb over one of the three buttons. "...this button transmits a signal. The receiver is attached to a small, yet effective, explosive on the RHIB that I left at the clearing. The RHIB that, I'm assuming, you brought here."

"What? You rigged your own RHIB?" Charge asked incredulously. Even Ivan's own men turned a dumbfounded glare at him.

Ivan shrugged. "I'm not the trusting sort." He smirked. "So, here's the way it's going to go. My men and I are going to take my merchandise and go. We're also going to take your man that you left on the RHIB...I'm just assuming, of course, that he's the one who directed you here...just in case you and your warship get any ideas of trying to stop us. When we're safe, we'll drop him off on a nice island somewhere."

"No, deal." The XO informed.

Ivan shook his head. "Didn't say anything about a deal." He nodded to his men. "Get the packs." The men hesitated to move through the circle of lights.

"You're not taking the drugs." At the XO's statement, her crew closed the gaps so they couldn't pass.

Ivan was silent, then frowned. "Fine then. A compromise." He waved his men back. "Let's go." He motioned his men into the woods, holding up the fob as he backed out after them. "Do not follow." He faded into the dark.

"Agh!" 2dads lowered his gun in frustration, stumping at the ground.

The XO tapped her comm. "Buffer! Get out of the RHIB! There's a bomb in it!"

"Swain! No!" Bomber shouted when her patient suddenly pushed himself up and took off after Ivan.

"Whoa!" 2dads was able to head him off. Swain weaved to try to get around but 2dads was faster. "Where're you going?"

The XO tapped her comm again. "Buffer, do you..."

"X, I read you."

"Ivan and his men are on their way to the RHIB. He plans to take you with him as a hostage."

There was a pause. "Well, he's going to be disappointed." The voice came from the darkness, startlingly close.

The XO pointed her torch at the ground and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, Buffer came limping up to her with the help of the translator. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay put."

"Well, ma'am...ah.." Buffer winced when he stumbled and put too much pressure on his leg. "...I believe I just heard you order us out."

"That was only when..." She huffed. "We're going to have a talk about obeying orders."

Buffer didn't appear at all contrite. "Yes, Ma'am." He nodded toward the others. "What's going on?"

"Let's find out."

"You can't take any more of his drug, it'll kill you." Bomber tried to keep Swains attention focused on what she was saying. "Swain. Think. I know you're scared and hurting, but we're going to get you help. You just need to hold on."

Swain hugged his arms around himself and nodded, but his eyes didn't look at her. Instead they shifted, focusing on the drug induced illusions and the pain that spasmed without warning.

"What's going on?"

"X." Bomber shook her head. "We really need to get him back to the ship." Her gaze shifted. "Buffer? What are you doing walking on that leg? You're going to start bleeding again."

Buffer looked down at the translator who was showing some signs of fatigue from carrying a lot of Buffers weight. "I tried to tell him that the X told us to wait, but he was having none of it."

The translators eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "No, that's not..."

Bomber held up her hand. "Relax. We know our Buffer."

Buffer faked a hurt expression. "What? I'm telling you..."

Bomber ignored him. "Let's set you down over here so I can look at your leg." She glanced at the others, making sure that they had Swain under control, then helped guide Buffer to a short rock and they lowered him onto it. She knelt to check the bandages. "These are soaked. You shouldn't have been up."

Buffer watched Charge, 2dads and Spider circle and keep a close eye on Swain as he paced around. "How is he?"

Bomber glanced over, then back to the bandages. "Not good. All his vital signs are dangerously high. He wouldn't hold still for a blood pressure, but his pulse was bounding. He's dehydrated. I gave him some water, but he choked on it. An IV might help, but I don't think he'll leave it in. Even if I could get fluids into him, what would more blood volume do to his blood pressure?" She sighed, her hands shaking. "I really don't know how to help him."

"Hey." Buffer looked her square in the eyes. "Just do your best, that's all you can do." She nodded. "I don't know if it will help..." Buffer reached in his pocket and handed her a vial. "...but it's the last of the morphine."

"You might need this."

"I might, but I think he does." They watched Swain drop to a knee from another spasm. Spider knelt next to him to help but was pushed away.

Bomber nodded. She finished changing the bandages and prepared the morphine. "Don't you move from this spot."

"Don't plan to." Buffer promised.

Bomber pointed at him sternly, then went and knelt next to Swain without touching him. "Swain, I have some morphine for you. It might help. Can you hold out your arm?" It took a long moment but he eventually held his arm out to her. She easily found a vein and injected the medication. "There you go."

Swain pulled his arm back. "Buffer. How is he? They shot him."

She put a hand on his warm arm, relieved that he didn't pull away. "It's okay, we got him. He's right over there." She pointed the direction with her torch. "We're going to get both of you to the ship and..."

Swains head came up. "Buffers...here?" He painfully stood straight and looked around until he spotted a dark figure that didn't move through the trees. His three guards followed close, when he made a beeline for it, shining light so they didn't trip over anything. "Mate. What are you...doing here?" He held a palm to his temple, squinting at the pain. "You...you should be on...the ship."

Buffer leaned toward him and tried to keep Swain's gaze when it wondered off. He frowned at the blood red eyes that refused to look at him. "I wasn't about to leave you. We're both going back together. Okay?"

The XO had quietly came up to them. "The CO ordered a team to Ivan's boat to apprehend him. They're also sending a RHIB for us. It won't be long. Spider?" He came over to her. "Get one of the packs and secure the weapons."

"Yes ma,am."

Swain took a step back but Buffer reached out and pulled him forward again. "Fight it, mate. We'll get back to the ship..."

Swain pulled his arm loose. "Then wh...what? We...we don't know...know what was in it. I've seen...drug reactions...before." He gasped. "Never...seen this."

Buffer tried to get him to keep his focus on him? "We'll figure it out."

Swain shook his head. "Remember..the promise...you...you made...at the clearing?"

"I do, but I told you...you're going to..." Before anyone could react, Swain suddenly shoved his way around everyone.

The XO shouted a warning as they all sprinted after him. "Spider! Stop him!"

Spider looked up from placing one of the guns in the bag just as Swain plowed into him. He hit the ground and his torch went rolling away, but all lights had turned toward them. In a heartbeat, Swain had snatched up the closest gun and turned to run into the woods. He almost would have made it, if Spider had not reached out and caught his foot as he ran by.

Swain landed hard and in the time it took him to get up, he was surrounded. He brought the gun up when Charge moved in on him. "Get back!" Charge backed away but the gun didn't point at him. Instead, Swain aimed it at his own head.

"Swaino?" 2dads put his hands up calmly and tried to move close. "What are you doing?"

"Get away!" Swain spun around, watching them. "I...I...let me go." He gasped.

"Where? Where are you going to go?" Charge took a step closer.

"I said! Get...back!" When they took a step back, he tried to skirt between Charge and 2dads, toward the woods again, but they closed in to block him. "Let...me...pass!"

The XO stepped closer. "We're not going to let you go, Swain. So you might as well just put the gun down."

"No!" He tried to hold back a sob. "Please. I don't want you to see."

"You don't want us to see?" Buffer hobbled up to them, once again using their rescued translator as a crutch.

"Buffer..." Bomber started chastising but Buffer quieted her with a look.

"Can you stop us from hearing? You can't go far enough for us not to hear the shot. And who do you think will be the ones that have to come look for you and bring your sorry arse home?"

Swain shook his head and pressed his free hand against his temple. "I can't...it's too...much." He squeezed his eyes shut and a red streak trailed from one eye, standing out from the sweat that riveted down his face.

Bomber looked at her crewmates and could tell that they'd seen it, too. She took a step forward.

Swain looked past the torches to where he knew Buffer was barely standing. "Just...keep your...promise." He gripped the gun tighter.

"Do you want me to tell Sally and Chloe that you love them before or after I tell them that you blew your fool head off in front of your mates?" Buffer pushed.

Swain impossibly got more agitated. "You...you...wouldn't do that!"

Buffer swayed a little and the XO moved next to him, concerned. "You do this and I will." He sounded so calm but she could see the fear on his face. "That's a promise I'll also keep."

"I don't...believe..." A spasm had him involuntarily folding in on himself. He gasped, but before anyone could move, the gun was pointed at his chest. "I'm sorry." He pulled the trigger, amid his friend's shouts of denial.

To everyone's shock, the gun didn't fire. Swain took his attention away from his surroundings to fumble for the safety, giving them an opening they couldn't let pass.

Charge was first to move. "2dads!" He jumped Swain from behind, wrapped him in a choke hold and pulled him up and away, while 2dads sprang forward and attempted to relieve him of the gun.

"No!" Swain eked out and held firm. The release of the safety was loud between them.

2dads pulled with all his strength to keep the end of the gun pointed away from either of them. "Swain! Let go!"

The gun wavered between them in the tug of war, and was only slightly muffled when it fired. Time appeared to freeze. No one drew a breath and despite the ringing in their ears, the sound reverb was loud and clear as it pushed outward.

"It's okay!" 2dads broke the spell and stepped back a few paces. "Ah! I got it...ah!" He held his right hand against himself as he handed the gun to the XO.

"2dads, are you injured?" A quick glance at Swain showed no blood on him, so Bomber's immediate concern now went to 2dads. She reached for his hand.

2dads shook his head. "I'm okay. It's okay." He showed her his hand. "Just some flash burns. I need a moment. Take care of Swain." She nodded and he stepped aside.

"Is Swain uninjured?" Charge had eased his grip but continued to restrain their squirming Coxswain.

Bomber looked closer, but aside from a minor burn to his shirt, he appeared no worse for wear from the gun discharge. "The gun didn't injure him."

Charge tightened his hold around Swains throat, lifting him and using his own weight against him. Swain struggled but couldn't get any purchase.

"Charge?" Bomber took a step back when Charge stumbled a little. "What are you doing?! Let him go!" Bomber tried to get close again. "Charge!" Spider stepped up to help her but wasn't really sure if he should.

"Bomber! Stand down!" Buffers orders were clear but strained.

"What?" She looked at Buffer, not really sure she heard right. "But, he's...we don't know how that might damage him."

"Bomber." The X's voice warned.

She turned away from the officers, covering her mouth in disbelief, but also to keep from speaking what she thought of the wreckless act she was witnessing. She glanced at Spider who lowered his eyes, not wanting to watch.

Charge held firm as Swain pulled and struggled to be free of the large arm that crushed the veins supplying oxygen to his brain and stole his air away. He almost released his hold when, in his peripheral, he saw the red in the frantic eyes pool and overflow from the pressure that was building behind them.

After what felt like a lifetime, the struggling began to lose its intensity. Charge sunk to his knees, exhausted from holding the weight. Swain weakly dug his heals into the dirt but it was a losing battle.

"Sorry, mate." Charge whispered into Swain's ear as the tormented body slowed and the hands that pulled for relief, slid away. He held until every sign of consciousness was gone. "Bomber." He called her to him as he slowly unwrapped his arm. "Spider, find something to put under his head." He held his friend while Bomber knelt next to them.

She glared at him in disgust while checking her patient, relieved to hear ragged breathing. "How could you?"

Charge returned her glare just as intently. "He just tried to kill himself, Bomber. If that safety hadn't been on, he'd be dead. At least, for now, he's out of pain."

Her eyes lowered to Swain and her face softened, she reluctantly nodded. Spider knelt next to them with a thin, wrinkled blanket.

Bomber took it. "Put him on his side." She slid the blanket under his head once they got him turned. "Maybe now I can at least get a blood pressure check on him."

Buffer hobbled over next to them and, with the help of the translator and Charge, sat on the ground.

"How's the leg?" Charge asked.

"Hurts like Hell, mate." Buffer managed a painful smirk. He scrutinized there engineer. "You did what you had to do, mate. You and 2dads...you saved his life."

Charge rubbed his face with a shaky hand. "Yeah. I just..." He took a calming breath. "I don't _ever_ want to do anything like that again." He stood and left before Buffer could say anything more to make him feel more comfortable with what he'd done. He didn't want platitudes, he just wanted Ivan's head. He walked over to the XO who was just closing communications with Hammersley. "Ma'am, any news on how soon the RHIB will be here? He's not going to be out for long."

"They're on their way." The XOs words softened. "How are you? That wasn't an easy thing to do."

Charge looked over her shoulder. "No ma'am, it wasn't. Have they picked up Ivan's RHIB, yet?"

She shook her head. "It's not turned up on the radar, yet. There's no other boats in the area. There's no place for them to go."

They probably know that, too." Charge turned and stared into the darkness. "They're still out there."


	5. Chapter 5

Once he was out of sight of the torches, Ivan stopped to watch every move made by the Navy group from just out of range of their torches.

"Ivan, we need to go." His first mate quietly, cautiously prodded.

Ivan ignored him.

"Ivan."

The intrusion was annoying. "This is an opportunity to see how my subject responds when I'm not there to control." His eyes smiled when Swain went over to speak with Buffer. "He has gone beyond the others." He sighed and glanced at the others with him. "Go to the RHIB. I will meet you there shortly."

"The RHIB? We can't go back to the boat without a hostage. They're sure to have taken it by now. They'll never let us leave."

Ivan's face clouded at the badgering he was receiving while he was trying to watch. "I always have a backup plan." He gritted his teeth to keep from raising his voice. "Now, if you can't shut up, go!" He turned his attention back to the scene before him. His eyes lit up when Swain broke free of their circle and went for the gun. He backed himself behind a tree when it appeared that his subject was running in his direction, but was tripped and then blocked. "Excellent." He couldn't help the whisper when the gun was brought up and was near giddy with he noticed the blood. He pulled out a small notepad and blindly wrote 'trauma or symptom?' on it.

He watched, mesmerized when Swain pulled the trigger, as surprised as the rest when it didn't fire. Then the big man grabbed him from behind and the smaller one tried to get the gun. He pressed into the tree, anxious for the outcome. He had to cover his mouth to stop the breath of excitement after the gun went off. The quiet, the horror, of the Navy personnel was thick. Then it was over. The gun had been retrieved with no harm to his subject.

Ivan shook his head in wonder. This modification of the drug, coupled with a healthy subject was proving promising. His smile grew when he saw Charge tighten his choke hold and his subject went unconscious. These were scenarios that he had yet to explore. He heard the XO tell the big guy that more Navy was on their way and decided it was time to make an exit. He went toward the shore before stopping, pulling out the fob and pressing one of the three buttons before dropping it back in his pocket.

After negotiating the dark forest for several long minutes, he arrived at the RHIB. The men saw him and began to load into the boat. He pulled the fob out again, unnecessarily pointed it out toward sea and pushed another button. A muffled explosion in the distance made them look outward, to the boat they had arrived on. A plume of flame and smoke rolled and then spiraled with the turbulent new wind currents.

"What did you do?!" The first mate stomped toward him. "My second was on that boat!"

Ivan continued toward the RHIB, with not more than a passing glance.

The first mate glared at him in disgust, following, but knew he had to hold his tongue farther.

By the time Ivan reached the RHIB, all the others were finished settling, and all wore the same distraught expression as the first mate as they watched the flames dim and then the night obscured the destruction. The first mate hopped into the RHIB, sharing an angry look with his crew but Ivan said he had a backup plan and no one wanted to cross him.

The first mate made room for the boss, looking up when the man didn't move to follow. Anger was replaced with concern when Ivan stared calmly down at them.

"Gentlemen." Ivan began. "I realize that this endeavor did not transpire as planned, but you have served me well. Be assured that your families will be well compensated." He again removed the fob, deftly backing away from them. He pressed the appropriate button as the men realized his intention.

The RHIB rocked with their weight shift in their efforts to get away, but none were fast enough. The heat from the blast chased Ivan into the trees, the light from the dying flames allowed him to orient himself to where he needed to go.

The XO wondered over to 2dads, where he dug through his bag for the personal first aid kit they each kept. "How's the hand?"

He forced a smile and looked down at the blistered and burnt hand. "It'll be good as new in no time, ma'am."

The XO winced in sympathy. "You should have Bomber look at that."

He shook his head. "Maybe later." He nodded to where Bomber stressed over Swain and Buffer. Spider, kept watch over them. "She's already got enough to worry about and she can't really do anything more than I can right now."

The XO frowned in agreement. "When we get back then." She voiced it as an order and waited for him to acknowledge before walking the short distance and squatting next to Bomber who rubbed her forehead on frustration. "How're you doing?"

Bomber took a calming breath before answering, but shook her head. "Getting by, Ma'am." She sighed. "I just...I don't know how else to help him. I don't have the experience."

The XO put a hand on her shoulder. "This is the experience, Bomber. Swain didn't get his experience by not getting in over his head once in a while. You're doing fine."

Bomber looked down at her patient. "Thanks, Ma'am. I just hope it's enough."

"Just do your best." She stood. "And Bomber." Bomber looked up at her. "Document all his symptoms and any information you can. If there's a new drug being designed, we need to know everything about it." She stepped over to Buffer, kneeling next to him. "And how are you doing?"

He looked up at her. He'd removed his BDU shirt and was using it as a pillow. "I'm fine, Ma'am." He wiped some perspiration from his brow. "Just a little tired."

The XO smiled, but she noticed how pale he was. "Well, you two have had quite a day." She nodded to Swain, who twitched every once in a while. "I'm surprised his still out."

Buffer followed her gaze. "He was tired before this whole thing even started." He explained at her questioning side glance. "One of our crew was up all night with insomnia."

"RO."

"Well, you know Swain. After what happened last time, he wasn't taking any chances. No sleep, no food or water all day, aside from what I had with me when we boarded...if Charge hadn't taken him down, whatever Ivan gave him would have..."

A distant explosion had everyone looking at each other, confused. Then they all looked at the XO.

She keyed her comm. "Hammersley, this is Alpha team." She waited to allow time for an answer. She glanced around at the expectant faces. "Hammersley, this is Alpha team. Please respond."

"This is Hammersley, stand by, X". The stress in their CO's was unnerving. They waited in silence. "Go ahead, X."

"Sir, we heard an explosion."

There was a pause. "The buyer's boat exploded." Another pause. "We just dropped some men off to detain the crew if they came back. I'm sending the RHIB back to see if there were any survivors."

The only sound was the breeze while they all absorbed the news. "Understood." She rubbed her forehead, pushing back the hatred that welled in her for Ivan. She made eye contact with Buffer who had the same hurt expression as the rest of them. "Sir, do you have an ETA on our RHIB?"

Before she could hear his answer, another, closer, explosion had all those surrounding the two injured crewmates, up and scanning the perimeter with their torches. There was a faint glow through the trees from the direction of the shoreline, then it was dark again.

Spider looked around in disbelief. "Ma'am, could that have been Ivan's RHIB?"

The radio clicked. "Hammersley, this is Timber on the rescue RHIB."

"Go, Timber."

"Sir, there's been another explosion. Just before coming around the outcrop. It looks like we found the RHIB we were looking for."

"Acknowledged, Timber. X, did you read that?"

"I did. Which begs to question. Why would Ivan destroy his only way off the island?"

"Sir." Timber interrupted. "We have bodies. Unknown number, yet. Looks to be at least three. The debris is right against the shoreline, they weren't moving, yet."

"Ivan killed his crew." The XO confirmed. "Sir, he must have another way off the island."

"Agreed. We'll keep an eye on the radar. Timber?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get our injured back to Hammersley, but be careful."

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll get things ready here. X, out." She closed the comm. "You heard him. They'll be here soon."

"Not soon enough." Buffer lamented, looking over at Swain whose movements had become more pronounced.

Bomber leaned over him. "Swain?"

The blood red eyes shot open, but like before, wouldn't hold their focus. His fists balled.

"Swain, it's okay."

"Bomber, move back." Charge walked over and pulled out some zip ties.

She frowned at the restraints. "Charge, I don't think..." Then she was falling when Swain pushed up and roughly shoved her at Charge. Charge instinctively caught her but it left him in a poor position to intercept as Swain bolted out of sight.

"X!" Charge unnecessarily hollered and started the chase.

The XO was right behind him, but stopped to point at 2dads. "You, stay with them!" She indicated Buffer and Bomber. "Spider, come with us." They followed Charge into the dark forest, catching up quickly when he slowed. "Where did he go?"

Charge shone his torch around. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I lost him. How can he move so fast when it's so dark?"

She shrugged, shining her own torch around. "At least he doesn't have a weapon with him. Spread out. He couldn't have gone that far." They fanned out, each tentatively calling out and hoping that Ivan was far away by this point. A commotion ahead had the three running. Wavering lights came into view. They took cover. "Identify yourselves!" The XO shouted and they shined their torches, where their weapon's aimed, into the group.

Other torches turned to them. "XO. It's Timber."

They all lowered their weapons. "It's good to see you guys." The XO sighed.

"Likewise, Ma'am." There was a struggle behind him and he turned and shone his torch. "Did you loose something, Ma'am?" Two of his men held Swain pinned face down on the ground.

"Please!" Swain squirmed against the weight. "X! Please, just let me go!"

The XO nodded at Timber. "Good work. Be sure he's securely restrained and have a couple of your men take him to the RHIB."

"Yes, Ma'am." He stepped away.

"Oh, and Timber?"

"Ma'am?"

"Watch him close. He's...very determined..to harm himself."

He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am".

She sighed in relief and turned to Charge and Spider. "Finally, a little bit of luck."

Spider nodded. "Maybe we're finally catching a break."

"X, this is 2dads!" The radio did little to hide the anxiety in 2dads voice.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Charged lamented.

The XO reluctantly answered. "What is it, 2dads?"

"Did you find Swain?"

"Yes. The incoming shore party has him and he's being taken back to the RHIB."

"Oh, good. You guys need to get back here. It's Buffer."

"We'll be right there."

"Come, Buffer, wake up." Bomber pleaded, shaking the still shoulder.

"What happened?" The XO stopped next to where 2dads had put a pack under Buffer's feet and covered him with Swain's abandoned blanket.

"Once you guys took off after Swain, Bomber checked on my hand." He held up his bandaged hand. "We were talking, you know, about the drug and what..." He saw her become impatient. "Anyway, we thought he was just resting, but he's not waking up."

Bomber finished taking another blood pressure and shook her head, looking up at the XO. "His pressure is really low. He needs an IV, fluids."

"Right." She motioned to the men carrying the stretcher they had requested for Swain. "Let's get him loaded and back to Hammersley. The rest of you...grab the packs." She hoisted one of the drug filled bags. "I've had about all I can take of this island."


	6. Chapter 6

The XO sighed heavily as the RHIB slowly backed away from the shore. The nearly full moon was finally clearing the tops if the trees, so they were no longer in the shadows. She watched the torches from Timber's team as they set up a perimeter along the tree line. Except for the two who were assigned to watch Swain, they would stay and watch the area where the RHIB exploded. There was no reason to think that Ivan would return but the man was completely unpredictable. She glanced once more at the destruction Ivan had left behind. Her face darkened at the bodies on the surface.

"X?"

She turned toward the summons and gave a genuine smile. "Hey, there you are."

Buffer stared up at her from his spot on the bottom of the back of the RHIB. "What..." He made to sit up, frowning when he couldn't move.

"We're on our way back to Hammersley. You're strapped in pretty tight."

He looked around. "Swain?"

"We got him. Bomber's checking him. He got a little banged up when he ran off."

"How is he?"

She looked forward to where Swain was being held into a seat by the two large men. Bomber was trying to check him, but he was having none of it. He kept brushing her hands away and by her look of frustration, it was becoming apparent the she was regretting her request to have his hands restrained in front of him instead of behind where the guard preferred. "About the same. He appears a little more calm, but..."

"Watch it!"

The warning came too late and one of the men holding Swain tumbled backward and would have toppled over the edge if he hadn't caught himself on a rope. Swain slammed his palm into the face of the second guard and pulled away. In the same motion, he clumsily threw himself past a startled Bomber, elbowing Spider in the ribs, and fell backward up onto the side of the RHIB. The RHIB came to a controlled but abrupt stop, nearly sliding him into the water. Shouts erupted as all moved to prevent what was about to happen. Swain rolled and made to throw himself over, but when he looked into the water, he froze, sucking in ragged breaths of terror.

"No! No, no, no!" He looked around, and felt himself being pulled back into the safety of the boat. He got his feet under him and swung his restrained fists, not registering if they made any contact but he was able to push away enough to stumble toward the back of the RHIB. The XO stood and placed herself between the activity and Buffer, not wanting him to be trampled.

Charge ran around the back of the boat in an effort to cut Swain off. "Whoa, hang on!" He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture when Swain bounced off of him. The others stopped short. "There's nowhere to go, buddy."

"Come on, mate." 2dads calmly stepped up, opposite of Charge. "The ship is waiting for us." He pointed out across the water. "We're going home."

Swain held his arms out, still turning to hold them away. "No! Their...out there! In the water." His breath came in gasps that appeared painful. Dark tears rolled from his eyes. "Please...kill me." He hit at his head. "They're...taking...my...soul...can feel...don't let...them. Please."

"Who, Swain? Who's out there?"

Swain glanced out at the water again. The reflected moonlight caused his blood wet eyes and stressed features to appear as unearthly as the demons he ran from. "I don't...ahhh!" A palm shot to his temple, smudging the blood trail, as he went down on a knee.

2dads knelt next to him. "Swain?"

Swain now gripped his head with both hands. "C..cold.." He started shaking. "Can't...brea.." The gasping became more desperate.

"Bomber!" 2dads gripped Swain's shoulders, not knowing what else to do.

Bomber pushed her way past Swain's guards, who had positioned themselves as best they could in the close quarters. The one held a piece of gauze to his nose to stop the bleeding. She squeezed down to kneel. "Swain? Can you look at me?" She listened to the struggling breath as he began to sag. "Swain?"

"He going down." Charge calmly announced.

The XO shuffled out of the way, as Charge and 2dads lowered their friend next to Buffer, who looked on helplessly.

Swain weakly curled in on himself as Bomber took up her position next to him again. "Swain?" When there was no response, she reach around and gently pulled at the shaking hands. "Swain, let me check you." He was too weak to resist. "Someone hand me a knife." She chose one of the many that appeared and sliced through the digging zip tie restraints. Her brows furrowed and she quickly pulled out a pen light, illuminating what she was seeing. She sat up straight, looking around. "Spider! Get the oxygen!"

Without questioning, Spider was able to locate the stowed oxygen supplies and they were handed through the concerned spectators. "Bomber, what is it."

The bag was dropped next to her as she clicked off her light. "Cyanosis. Charge, hook it up." She frowned at the pulse/oxygen reader she'd slipped on Swain's finger, unnerved that she didn't have to fight for it, because the shaking had stopped. "He's not getting enough oxygen."

"Maybe he's hyperventilated." Charge offered. "He was breathing way too fast, maybe it finally caught up with him."

"Maybe." Bomber slid the mask over the still face and leaned in. "Swain?" She pinched the back of his bicep. When that didn't get a flinch, she reach out and knuckle rubbed his chest, hard like he'd shown her during one of their trainings. When all she got was a pathetic twitch, she looked up at the XO. "Ma'am, we need to get him back to the ship...now. And make sure RO has the base medic on the phone."

"Everyone, get secured!" The XO ordered. She contacted Hammersley while Swain was safely strapped in next to Buffer and everyone took their seats. Bomber took the one closest to her two patients and sighed as she nodded their readiness. "Let's go!"

The boat took off, picking up speed as fast as the driver could safely navigate.

In the back, Buffer worked an arm free enough that he could reach over and gripped Swains arm. He thought he saw Swain attempt to open his eyes, but with the bouncing of the RHIB and the dim light from the moon, he couldn't be sure. He closed his eyes and willed his friend to fight to hold on just a little while longer.

The moon was bright, but navigating the tangled wooded area was still treacherous. There were fallen trees and centuries of thick fallen undergrowth. Ivan didn't worry, there was no need to hurry, he knew they'd not dare leave him. After what seemed like hours of swatting mosquitoes and tripping through the dense foliage, he heard the distinct sound of his ride. It got louder and then it was passing overhead. He adjusted his course slightly to the predestined clearing. It took another half an hour to finally clear the tree line. He hesitated, looking around to be sure it was safe, then made his way toward the bright lights of the helicopter.

Before he was half way across the distance, the sound of feet came crashing out if the woods, just to the right of him. He stopped as the large engineer from the supply boat stomped into the clearing. For a long pause they glared at each other, then a smile crept onto Ivan's face. With a wave of his arm he invited the man toward the helicopter. "You, my big friend, may still be of use." He boarded first. "I do hope we don't exceed the weight capacity!" He joked with the pilot as the other followed.

The big man only glanced around the rear compartment once before turning his angry gaze out to the island with an growl that spoke of hatred that didn't need a translation.

"Let's go!" Ivan hollered over the engine. He settled into the seat, brushing at the dirt on his light clothing. He eyed the man across from him. They were complete opposites. This man was easily three times Ivan's size, darkened skin, filthy clothing, and bloodied from more than one severe altercation. Ivan nodded, a plan forming. This man would definitely be useful.

The helicopter rose and sped into the night.

"Buffer?"

Buffer turned away and sighed deeply, trying to ignore the voice.

"Come on, Buff."

He furrowed his brows in frustration, but memories were slowly returning.

"There you go." Bomber smiled, even though he had yet to open his eyes, she could tell he was awake and hearing her. It took a long few seconds, but the eyes peeked out. "Hi." Bomber moved into his line of sight with a smile. "Welcome back."

Buffer scanned around. He instantly recognized their makeshift medical room. The room spun a little and he brought his hand up to run over his face, noticing the IV line stuck in his arm.

Bomber watched the IV also so that it wasn't going to get pulled. "Buffer? How are you feeling?"

He started to answer but coughed instead.

"Here."

He felt, more than saw the straw put at his lips. He took a long, painful drink, rubbing at the bruising on his throat. He sighed when she took it away. "Never thought a drink of water would taste so good."

"I bet." She set the cup aside. "Throat sore?" He nodded. "Does it hurt to talk or breathe?"

"A little bit, but not much. How long was I out?"

She noticed the rasp in his speech but knew it was to be expected. She looked at her watch. "About two hours."

He made to sit up but thought better of it. "Two hours?"

"Almost." She nodded. "You've had a pretty rough day."

He ignored her explanation. "How's Swain?" He had searched her body language before asking. No signs of anything more than the normal expected stressors from the day.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "He's alive."

He frowned at the shaking or her hand. "Well, that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, it is." She looked away. "He was barely breathing. The NavCom medic walked me through it, but we were able to sedate him and intubate. He's being manually ventilated." She picked up the cup and went to the sink to refill it, setting it down on the counter. "They think the reason he went cyanotic was because his body was just too tired to keep up with its demands anymore. His color is better and vitals have come down a little, but they're still dangerously high." She returned to Buffers side. "NavCom is organizing a search of the island. We've retrieved the bodies from Ivan's RHIB and are on our way to port. As usual, there're no helos available when we need one."

Buffer was staring at the ceiling, his features hard. "If I ever see Ivan again, I will kill him."

She nodded. "You'll have to take a number. Charge already demonstrated how he was going to handle Ivan on one of the walls. The captain has him fixing the hole as we speak." She was relieved when she actually got a snort from the table. She laid a hand on his arm and repeated the earlier question. "So, how are you feeling?

He took a moment to refocus and take inventory. "Face hurts some..." He felt at the swollen eye and scabs from the beating on the boat and in the clearing. ..."but I'll live. Could use a drink."

She reached for the water again, holding it for him while he emptied the cup again.

"Guess I'll have to wait for something stronger."

She smiled. "Yeah. It may be a while."

"It's a good thing you're an engineer." 2dads poked at the wet mud on the wall just down the hall from Austere. "You'll never get the nick name handy Andy. You'd make a terrible mudder.

Charge held the muddy trowel at 2dads. "Touch that wall again and I'll be dry walling your body behind it."

2dads laughed at the threat, but raised his hands and backed away. "Hey, just because you're a rotten handyman, don't take it out on me." He laughed again at Charges growl of irritation and watched him clean up his supplies.

Charge glared at him when he didn't leave. "Is there something you need?"

2dads smile never wavered. "Nope, just coming to spell Spider on vent duty."

Charge glanced at the doorway. "Ah." He turned away, understanding 2dads juvenile joviality. That's how 2dads handled stress. The more stressful the situation, the bigger the smiles and the more annoying the jokes. "Then why don't you go do that?" He capped the can of mud.

2dads looked at his watch. "I've got a few minutes til I'm scheduled." He bounced on his toes a couple times.

Charge shook his head and started walking away, but felt 2dads following. He turned around. "What, 2dads? If you have something you want to say, say it."

2dads looked around. "Well, I just wanted to say...that if you want to talk...about anything that's bothering you...I'm here...for you." He was trying to be sincere, but was having a hard time pulling it off.

Charge gave him a suffering look. "What are you going on about? I don't need to talk. You do enough of that for the whole grew." He turned around and left 2dads alone in the hallway.

2dads sighed and retreated back toward the room he'd be spending the next half hour, squeezing a bag that would keep their medical officer alive. He shook his head, wiping a finger lightly across the wet wall as he passed. "No, Charge, nothing bothering you at all."

He stepped through the doorway and listened to Spider reading to Swain, while also squeezing the air bag once every five seconds as Bomber instructed. The Captain had made an announcement, at Bombers request, that all available personnel, sign up for a time when they could come down and help. 2dads was one of the first to sign up but the times had filled in fast.

"Hey, Spider." He announced himself, even though the half smile on his face was a tell that the urge was there to take advantage of the opportunity for a good scare.

Spider turned. "Hey. 2dads. I was just..." He dropped the book into a bag at his feet.

2dads grinned. "It's okay, Spider. I know."

Spider looked relieved, then suspicious. "Um, know what?"

2dads winked. "You know. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Now Spider's look changed to confusion. "What? What secre...?"

"So, how's Swaino?" 2dads easily kept a straight face when he interrupted Spider. Looking at the officer so still was enough to sober anyone.

"Um..." Spider's face changed expressions about three times before moving on. "Good, I guess. Bomber left a little while ago to check on Buffer, but she said that he's stable for now. As long as we keep...you know." He indicated the bag and squeezed it.

2dads watched the simple process. "It's kinda creepy."

Spider squeezed the bag again. "Yeah...it's easier if you talk to him...or read." He nudged at his duffle.

2dads laughed and reached down, snatching up the book from Spider's bag.

"Hey! That's..!" Spider would have grabbed at it but he didn't want to get distracted from his timing.

2dads turned it and laughed. "Really...a cook book? You're reading Swain at cookbook?"

Spider shrugged. "It's all I had. Didn't know how long a half hour could be."

"Why do you have a cookbook?" He paged through the recipes. "Oooo, here's a good one for mashers."

"Shut up." Spider as able to snatch the book away and drop it back into his bag in between breaths. "Bomber said that if I was going to help her cook, I needed to learn how to make it taste decent. She said she was tired of taking the blame. I was looking for something easy."

There was movement from the bunk and 2dads took a step back. "I thought he was sedated?"

Spider nodded and watched Swain shift a little. He held the bag a little tighter. "The base medic says that it's just a reflex. I think he's dreaming."

"You don't dream while you're sedated."

"Sure you can. I had an uncle who..."

"2dads?" Bomber stood in the entrance. "Are you here to take your turn or distract Spider?"

2dads hid a smile. "I'll be taking my turn."

She came over and stooped under the top bunk to check her patient.

Spider looked up from his seat at 2dads. "Ready?

2dads scoffed. "Who are you talking to?"

Spider rolled his eyes and Bomber shook her head. He squeezed the bag. "It's all yours." He stood and 2dads took his place, fumbling for a moment to get used to the bag. Spider watched to be sure he had it before picking up his duffle. "How's he looking?" He asked Bomber when she finished her check?

She stood. "He's still stable. His pulse is a little erratic, I think he's trying to wake up. I'll need to contact base and see if I should give him any more sedative."

"Have Spider start reading to him again. That'll keep him out." 2dads grinned from ear to ear when Spider punched him. "What?"

Bomber rested her head on the top bunk. "Spider, your shift was half an hour. Don't you have someplace to be?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gave 2dads a glare and left.

She came around to stand over 2dads. "And you...one breath...every five seconds. Got that?"

"Of course." He grinned up at her.

"I mean it, 2dads. You are literally keeping him alive."

The smile left his face and he watched Swains chest rise when he squeezed the bag. "Once every five seconds. Got it."

Bomber sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't joke around with this, okay? Not this time."

He looked right at her, seeing the stress and worry. "It's okay...really. I've got it."

She looked at the floor. "Look...2dads..."

"Bomber, its fine. Hey, look at me." He ducked a little until she complied. "I know you're under a lot of pressure...but you're doing a great job here. He's alive because of you."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, 2dads. I just feel so..."

He smiled at her. "Out of your element...over your head...overwhelmed with desire for me." He giggled when she tisked and shoved his shoulder.

"Don't you wish." She shook her head, giving him an insufferable eye roll as she left the room.

He watched her leave, then turned back to his captive audience of one. "Actually...yeah. That would be great." He leaned in, keeping a mental count in his head. "I think she likes me. I can tell. She acts all coy and all, but...I know."

He sat up as if he'd been spoken to. "You don't believe me? Swain, I'm wounded." He shrugged and smiled widely, remembering. "She looked so hot in that bikini. You should have seen her. All..." He held his free hand in front of his chest. "...hot." He sizzled and grinned at his observation, giggling. "Yeow..you know."

He looked at the bag in his hand and gasped. "Oh, sh..." He squeezed the bag quickly with one hand and felt to verify chest rise with the other. After a few seconds of panic, he remembered that Swain was connected to the pulse/ox reader. A quick look told him that the numbers had dropped a little but were now back in normal range. He calmed and took a breath. "One...two...three...four...five." Squeeze. "One...two..three...four...five." Squeeze. "One...two..sorry Swain...five." Squeeze. He tapped Swain's chest with his hand, ducking his head in embarrassment. "So...so...sorry." He shook his head, looked at his watch and frowned at the slow moving time. He sighed. "I'm such a screw up."

"I'm sorry, Buff. RO just told me." Bomber pulled her scissors out to cut the bandages to inspect his wound.

"How long ago?"

"He said our radar picked it up about an hour ago."

"Unbelievable." Buffer gave the makeshift bed an angry punch. "How is it the bad guys can get a helo out here, but we've got nothing available?"

Bomber snorted. "They're probably better funded." She started cutting at the bandage.

"Ah!"

"Sorry."

Buffer sat up on his elbows and pressed his lips together. He knew Bomber was being as gentle as she could but it still hurt when she pulled at the wrap. "It's okay."

She frowned a little. "It looks like it's become a little infected. I'm going to need to clean it up some." She stepped away from the table and searched the cupboards for the needed supplies.

"How's Swain doing?"

"You mean since the last time you asked?"

With nothing to do but lay there and heal, the only thing he could do was worry. "Yes."

She gave him a smile back. "Actually, he's doing well. Like I told you last time, I've been told that I can lower his sedative as long as his vitals stay stable. They're still a little high but they've been slowly coming closer to normal range. He's started instigating spontaneous breaths, but still needs assistance. He's even moved a few times but it's probably just reflex."

"I want to see him."

Bomber dropped her head and focused on cleaning Buffer's wound. "I've told you. You can't be walking on this leg." She held up her hand. "I don't even want you sitting in a chair until a doctor has checked it."

"I'm telling you, it's fine." He tried moving it to show her.

She grabbed it to keep him still. "No, Buff. I've got enough to worry about, please don't make me worry anymore about you than I have to." She looked up at his frustrated expression. "Look, I'll try to correspond you to be transferred at the same time. Maybe you can get a moment with him before they transport."

"Fine." He sighed and laid back on the pillow. "He'll be okay. He's made it this far."

"Yeah." She agreed but didn't really sound very confident. "Captain says we're going to make port in a little over an hour. If he keeps showing improvement, I'm hoping we can take the tube out by then."

Buffer grimaced when she pulled on the bandage. "Bomber?" She looked up at him. "You did good. The whole way through."

She gave him sideways smile. "Thanks, Buffer." She ducked her head. "I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"It's not easy, but when it's someone you know, it hits a lot closer to home.

"Yeah, it does."

RO's leg bounced nervously. "I really don't know why they can't get it fixed. I've put in several requests but they just seem to drop into some cosmic vacuum." He shifted, uncomfortably. "I mean, how hard is it to fix a chair?" He shook his head and stretched his neck. "Maybe I should just order a new one." He cringed. "But, I like the one I have. I just don't see them getting it right."

He wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow and looked around the room. "I think it's getting warmer in here." He found the thermostat on the wall across the room and estimated how long it would take to get to it, turn it down and get back to his charge. He sighed, knowing that no matter how quickly he could do it, it just didn't feel right to leave his responsibilities, even for those few seconds. He ran his hand over his face as a minor dizziness came over him.

"What..." A few more breaths and he frowned as an accusing thought formed into a verbalization. "Spider." He ground out the name as a curse. He was reaching for the walkie that Bomber had left by the bed in case she was needed, when he saw someone pass by the open door. "Hey! Hey!"

In a moment Charge was hurrying into the room. "RO?" He scrutinized Swain, but he didn't appear to be RO's concern.

"Take over." He waved Charge over. "Breathe when he tries."

"What?"

RO jumped up and shoved him toward the bunk. "Gonna be..gonna kill Spider." He began to heave. "Oh..." He ran from the room, trusting that Charge would figure things out.

Charge quickly sat and after a moment of confusion, awkwardly picked up the bag. He was about to squeeze the bag when he noticed Swain attempt a breath and understood RO's brief instruction. He gently assisted the breath. He repeated the action several times before he sighed and looked around uncomfortably. He reached for the radio to contact Bomber when a movement caught his attention. It was subtle. A minor furrowing of the brow, but Charge was sure he saw it. He leaned in nervously. "Swain?"

When there was no response, Charge reached for the radio again. He pushed the talk button and opened his mouth, but stopped. What did he want to say? He had nowhere else to be; no duties that needed urgent attention. RO's thirty minutes were almost finished. To call Bomber to find someone else was unacceptable. He set the radio down with effort and sighed, paying attention to the job at hand.

He shifted on the hard chair, and even though he tried to avoid it, his eyes soon settled on the friend that he'd chocked into unconsciousness. He rubbed a hand over his eyes in an attempt to push away the memory. He told Bomber that it was necessary, but being necessary didn't drive away the guilt. He continued the replay in his mind, the struggle and feel of his friend going lifeless in his grasp. He knew it would haunt him forever.

Charge took a shaky breath, taking in the battered features. The bandage on Swain's neck clung loosely, covering the evidence of how desperate he had been to escape the demons. He had just taken up his position in the thick brush when Swain made his move for the sharp stone. It took everything he had to not rush out before the others were situated. He was surprised when it was actually Ivan that stayed the attempt.

He now looked around uncomfortably, before gently clearing the lump that blocked his voice. "So, um..." He cleared his throat again and took another determined breath. "Look...I..."

"Charge?" Bomber breezed into the room. "Where did RO go?" She checked the monitors, oblivious to Charge's frown at having his efforts thwarted.

"He said something about killing Spider and ran out in a hurry. I think he's sick."

She rubbed her forehead. "I need to find another backup cook." With a shake of her head, she shifted gears. "How he doing?" She nodded at the bunk. "Has he been breathing steady?"

"Well, I haven't been here very long, but so far he hasn't missed a beat." Charge gave her a non-committed shrug.

She took her pen light from her shoulder pocket and leaned under the top bunk. "That's good news." She clicked on the light, lifted a heavy eye lid and flick the light across, just long enough to check for a reaction. The pupil reacted as expected. What wasn't expected was the way it suddenly shifted to the light and Swain's head jerked away.

Bomber was bounced off the top bunk and Charge lost his hold on the bag when Swain's arms came up defensively.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He leaned in and attempted to get Swain to focus on him and reacquire the bag, taking note of Swain's attempts to draw breath through the blocked tube. "Come on." As he tried to push past the flailing arms, he saw a smaller set of hands reach in from the head of the bunk, grip the base of the bag and pull it from the tube.

"Okay, okay. Breath." Bomber allowed the bag to drop to the ground, firmly holding Swain's shoulders against the bunk. "Swain, calm down. You're safe on the ship. We had to put in a tube to help you breath." His head moved side to side and his eyes traveled the room. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh." Her voice soothed. Air sucked deeply through the tube, at a frantic rate.

Charge sighed and was finally able to get a hold of Swain's wrists, not knowing how to read the haunted, dark eyes that finally stopped on him. He gripped tighter when the shaking hands went for the intrusive airway. "No, leave it alone." He sat up on the side of the cot, looked up and met Bomber's matching relieved expression. They both listened to the breathing become slower. The high pitched whistle of the air intake changing to a lower, easier, draw. Soon, the eyes closed.

Bomber eased her weight from the bunk, her hands shook when she wiped them across her face.

"Bomber?"

She waved at him. "I'm fine, it's just..." She sighed.

He relaxed his grip, but didn't release his hold. "It's a bit overwhelming."

She nodded.

"Well, just so you know..." He gave her a sarcastic smile. "It doesn't get any easier."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"You get more experience, the procedures become second nature, but any time there are people involved, especially a mate..." He glance down at his friend before looking back at her. "...that never gets easier."

She held his gaze for a long moment. "Charge..."

He carefully released his hold on Swain's wrists and shifted on the bunk. "Are you okay here? I'm going to go let the Captain know..." He looked down as a weak grip crept hold of his forearm. It was the only indication that their conversation was being heard. Charge sighed.

Bomber smiled and read the monitor, which showed all vitals within acceptable range. "Well, I guess _I'm_ going to go and update the Captain." She again leaned under the top bunk. "Swain?" She held her smile when red, watery eyes cracked open and found her. "I'll be back and we'll see about getting that tube taken out. Okay?" There was a fraction of a nod and the eyes closed again. She straightened and lowered her voice. "Maybe it doesn't get easier, but mates do what it takes, easy or not. I may have not have agreed completely at the time, but you did what you had to do, we all did. Stop beating yourself up." She stood and left the room.

He sat in awkward silence after she was gone. The vibration of the boat, the hum of the air conditioning and even the steady exchange of air through the tube was mesmerizing. The top bunk had him leaning uncomfortably to fit under it, so he attempted to shift again, only to have the hand on his arm tighten again. He put his other hand over top, giving the hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to go out on a stretcher." Buffer said it calmly but with all the authority he could muster. It almost worked on the men who had been ordered to take him out to the waiting ambulance on the dock. They looked at each other nervously.

"Tough." Bomber came into the room, not having to muster any authority. She knew that this time it was her orders that trumped his.

He frowned. "You're enjoying this way too much."

She waved the men to bring the stretcher closer. "Yup. Now, we're getting ready to move him, if you want to see him before they get to the ambulance, don't give these men a hard time."

"So how's he doing?" Buffer bit his lip when his leg got jostled.

Bomber smiled, pleased to be delivering good news. "It's too early to be completely sure, but physically, I think he's going to be okay. He needs a real doctor to be sure. He woke up and appeared to be aware of what was going on. I pulled the tube about half an hour ago and he's breathing on his own."

"Well, that's the best news. You did really good, Bomber."

She accepted the compliment with a small nod and turned to leave. "Thanks, Buffer, but we all did our best. It's been a rough sail."

"That it has."

It was still dark, with a small hint of morning in the east, when Bomber led the stretcher off the gangplank and onto solid ground. The dock lighting and flashing ambulance lights cast long shadows around them. She looked around, spotting Buffer just ahead of them. She noticed others from the crew also milling around to watch the transfer, but they knew better then to get in the way. It only took a moment to catch up to Buffer's ride.

"Hey, Swaino." Buffer prodded, when they were next to each other. He looked over at Bomber.

"He's still coming off the sedation." She stated.

He tried again. "Bomber says you're going to be just fine." Even understanding what she told him, he was still a little disappointed at the lack of response.

They arrived at the twin ambulances where the trolley's were waiting for them.

"Sorry, Buffer. We tried."

"Yeah..." He looked over again and smiled when he saw eyes peeking over the oxygen mask. "Hey, Swaino."

Bomber had them move the trolley's over. "Just a few seconds."

"Buff." The muffled acknowledgement came from under the mask. His eyes closed a little at the effort it took.

"Swaino...you're looking good." Buffer noticed a small blurry smile and could have sworn he heard a muffled 'liar', before the eyes closed completely.

"Okay, you've had your visit." Bomber nodded again to the ambulance personnel who separated the friends for the ride to the hospital.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. Swain swat at the annoying insect that had to accompany such an annoying noise. He then took a breath as awareness of his surroundings solidified and memory cleared. The whispered echoes from the hallway made him tense. He suppressed the fear and calmed. He had the impression that it was late at night, or very early in the morning. Which morning he couldn't remember. It was all a long blur of awaking up, only to drift off again. Now, though, while he felt awake, his brain still felt slow. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room, stopping when he saw Sally sleeping on the pullout sofa bed in the corner. He couldn't see her very well, but he listened to her breathing. He never thought he'd be able to do that again.

Without warning, from the partially closed door, a wisp of color slid into his peripheral vision. He jerked around, heart rate shooting up as he prepared for the pain that accompanied colors. His hands dug into the plastic sides of the bed rail.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The nurse stepped from the backlighting of the hallway and into the dimmer room. She came up to the bed and silenced the monitor.

He stifled a breath of relief and with great effort, released his death grip on the bed. "It's okay. I'm just a little jumpy." His voice was calm, but his eyes shifted, searching the shadows.

"Chris?" He turned to see Sally stand from the uncomfortable looking pull out and sleepily shuffle to the bed. "You okay?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and took the hand she offered. "Yeah, just fine." He seemed sincere, yet his eyes followed the nurse around the room while she did her checks. "Didn't mean to wake you."

She squeezed his hand. "It's okay."

They both startled when there was a sharp slam of a drawer. "Sorry." The nurse apologized again and put some supplies onto the bed table. "They just put the new drawers in. Didn't think it would close so fast." She checked the monitors that had spiked. "Sorry." She stated a little more quietly.

"It's okay." Sally gave her a forgiving smile, and flexed her hand to loosen her husband's tighter than normal grip.

"What time is it?" Swain asked, changing the subject.

The nurse looked at the clock. "Just after three." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "The doctor was wanting to do a blood test this morning. Do you mind if I get some now so I don't have to wake you again in an hour?"

He paused and his eyes widened. "Um, sure." His consent was calm, but a glance at the monitor showed a not so calm jump in heart rate.

The nurse shared a look with Sally. "I'm going to need to turn on the light. Okay?" At his nod, she slowly raised the light to a level where she could see, then picked up the blood supplies. She reached for his arm and it wasn't lost on the nurse or Sally how reluctant he was to extend it. With some persuasion, the arm was extended. Swain's fist clenched and he turned his head away from the red injection marks that dotted the vein. The nurse frowned, but made quick work of the draw. "There you go. All done." She threw away the used supplies and marked the vials, then dimmed the lights again. "Do either of you need anything?" She looked between the two.

Swain held his arm tight against himself and shook his head. "I think we're good. Sally?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Well, if think of anything, just hit the call." She waved a good night and left the room.

Sally sighed, leaning over him. "Are you sure you're okay?" She rubbed his shoulder, making eye contact to read him. The lack of whites still unnerved her, but they were healing, so it wasn't as intense as it had been at first.

The contact only lasted a moment before he shifted and looked to the windows that filled the one side of the room. Through the closed blinds he could still barely make out the nurses station on the other side. A still figure stood just to the left of his door. The knowledge that there was a guard posted made him feel a little better but he couldn't shake the feeling that Sally wasn't the only other person in the room. The shadows crawled, promising something terrifying just on the edge of vision. "It's nothing, hon. Really." He settled back down onto the bed. "Just really tired."

She gave his arm a squeeze. "Okay. Get some rest." She watched him nod before walking the distance to the lumpy bed. From her corner of the room, she couldn't see his face but even in the dim light she could see the anxious movements of his hand. She watched for a long time, debating if she should express her concern, but knew he would deny any problem. Eventually the nervous movement slowed and stopped, and she was able to relax enough to drift into sleep.

The first signs of morning were illuminating the sky when Swain woke again. He sighed in frustration. His nerves kept him on edge. He'd lost count of how many times he'd awoke since the nurse had left. At least it was finally getting light in the room. He listened for his wife's breathing, taking comfort in the rhythm. Then his brows furrowed and he felt his heart jump. He thought he heard another breath. He glanced around the room, wondering how long he would jump at imaginary sounds and shadows. Then there was definitely movement from the doorway when it slowly opened and a man in a white coat stepped into the room. Swain looked over to Sally who seemed to had not been disturbed. "Hello?" He whispered tightly.

The man turned away, quietly closing the door. "Hello, Navy."

Swain tensed when Ivan turned to face him. "How did you...?"

"Shhhhh." Ivan put a finger it his lips and strode to the bed, slowly pulling the curtain that could separate the room for two people. "You really don't want to wake the Mrs. Met her earlier in the lobby. Sally, correct? Lovely lady. She thinks I'm working with your doctor."

Swain let out a huff of frustration. "What do you want?"

Ivan reached in and removed the call light from Swain's reach. "Well, I would love to sit down and learn your take on the events of our time on the island, but that will be for another time." Swain tensed at the threat. "For now..." He pulled out a large syringe, smiling at Swain's fear. The monitor alarmed a low tone, indicating a spike in the pulse. Ivan tapped the silence. "You need to calm yourself, Navy. This is to take your blood." He uncapped the needle. "I had planned to intercept the routine draw, but it seems the nurse sent it in early."

Swain looked around helplessly, at a loss to know how to defend himself. If Sally woke up, he had no doubt that Ivan would hurt her.

"So, make this easy and hold out your arm." Ivan held up the syringe, frowning when Swain didn't comply. "Now, please."

A sound from the corner silenced them. They listened as Sally turned over, pulled the covers tighter around her, and resumed sleeping.

Once sure that she was not awake, Ivan reached into the coat and produced a vial. He indicated the syringe. "This leaves with your blood in it or I will use it to inject this..." He shook the vial. "...into her." He leaned in. "It should be an easy choice."

Swain turned his head away and slowly extended his arm toward Ivan, who quickly drew his fill. "See, easy." He smiled when Swain refused to look at him. He removed the needle, capped the syringe tightly and slid it into a pocket. Then he went to the wall and dropped the needle into a sharps container.

He was pulling on a pair of gloves when movement sounded from the corner of the room again. Sally yawned and stretched as the morning rays moved to her bed. Both men looked at each other and Ivan stepped back to Swain's side.

"Please, don't hurt her." Swain silently begged turning toward the closed curtain when he heard the bed creak as she sat.

"Chris?"

Then he was being smothered. He gasped into a damp cloth that was being pushed into his face, Ivan pressed him into the bed as he weakly struggled to pull away.

"Chris? Why is the curtain pulled?"

Ivan put his weight into it, willing the body to still. He heard the sound of bare feet touching the floor. Another yawn. Then a silhouette appeared on the curtain from the sunlight coming through the window. His smile turned dark. _He may have to hurt her after all._ The adrenaline rush of the situation almost made him miss that the resistance had stopped. He could hear Sally shuffling to the curtain. Disappointed, he straightened and tossed the damp cloth across the room, making a perfect basket into the trash, at the same moment she rounded the barrier.

"Dr. Grant?"

"Mrs. Blake." He smile sweetly, keeping his voice at a whisper. "I was hoping not to wake you. I was just checking to see how your husband was doing this morning." He gently arraigned the blankets on the bed. "It's good to see him sleeping so sound. I pulled the curtain, so the light wouldn't wake him."

Sally rubbed at her eyes. "I hope it lasts. He's been having a hard time. Keeps waking up on edge. He says it's nothing but I can tell...he's scared."

Ivan tried to keep his reassuring smile from turning into a sneer. "Well, from what I've heard, your husband is very lucky to be alive. If the person who put him here is still free, then he may have a reason to be scared."

Sally, frowned. "You don't think..."

He went to the door. "Tell him I'll come back to see him, okay?" Without a look back, he closed the door behind him.

"Okay." Sally shrugged at the hasty exit. She watched her husband sleep, happy that he was finally resting soundly. She quietly showered in the small bathroom and ordered them some food for breakfast.

Rather than leaving the curtain pulled, she closed the blinds to block the light and settled in the chair next to the bed, frowning at the headache that had slowly crept up since awaking. She stood to try and stretch it away when there was a knock at the door.

Before she could go to it, the door opened and a friendly face smiled in at her. "Peter." She smiled back, as he hobbled the rest of the way into the room.

"Hi, Sally."

"Nice crutches." She teased, knowing how self-conscious he would be with them.

"Yeah, well at least it's not the wheelchair." He made his way toward the bed. He sniffed at the air, looking around. "Do you smell that?"

She sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"I can't place it." He looked down at his friend. "How's he doing?"

"Sleeping like a baby. Hasn't even moved since I woke up." She indicated the monitor. "Everything looks normal, though. He's been so tense, I haven't had the heart to wake him."

Buffer nodded then a look crossed his face and he frowned.

"What?" Sally asked, concerned.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Have a headache, but..."

"Has anyone been to visit him recently?"

Sally shrugged. "How recent? There've been nurses coming through most of the night."

"This morning. Who was here last?" He looked around the room.

"Peter? What's wrong? You're scaring me."

He awkwardly leaned over the bed. "Hey, Swaino...wakey, wakey!"

"What are you doing?"

When there was no response he tapped roughly on Swain's face. "Come on, mate, wake up. Sally, get the guard in here."

She hurried to the opposite side of the bed. "Why, what's wrong with him?"

Buffer reached above the bed and grabbed an oxygen mask off the wall, "Guard!" He shouted.

"Pete! What's happening?" Her eyes filled with anxiety.

He turned on the oxygen and put the mask in place, taking a calming breath to slow things down. "Sally, listen to me. He's going to be okay. Can you open the window, we need to air out the room." He turned to the guard. "Do you smell that?"

The guard sniffed and a moment later his eyes widened. "Chloroform?"

"Find where it's coming from." He turned back to his friend. "Come on, Swaino." He made a fist and dug it into Swain's sternum. Swain gasped and let out a moan. His arms weakly rose to fend away the pain. "There you go."

Sally came back from opening the window. "Peter, who would do this?"

"Found it." The guard indicated the trash by the sink. He knotted up the bag,

"Who was the last person to come in here?" Buffer asked Sally again.

"Dr. Grant. He works with Dr. Mackintosh."

"How long ago?"

She rubbed at her growing headache. "I don't know. Twenty minutes...half hour, maybe."

Buffer looked to the guard. "Did you let him through?"

The guard's expression clouded a little at the insinuation that he'd done something wrong. "Well, yeah. He had the credentials, there was no reason not to."

Sally shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Why would Dr. Grant want to hurt Chris?"

"Ivan." The muffled response came from the bed.

Sally gasped in relief and reached to grab his hand firmly, a tear welled over onto her cheek.

Buffer leaned in. "You think that Ivan got to the doctor?"

Swain force open heavy lids and shakily pulled the mask so he could be heard. "Not the doctor. It was Ivan. He wanted blood...a blood sample." He groaned. "Oh, I really don't feel well."

"Who's Ivan?" Sally questioned, releasing Swain's hand and looking for a basin.

Buffer straightened. "A very bad guy..." He turned away. "...who's probably long gone by now." He rubbed a hand over his short hair, then headed for the door. "You." He pointed at the guard. "Stay in this room and don't take your eyes off either of them. I'll update the desk and check on the surveillance." He didn't wait for an acknowledgement. His exit wasn't graceful but it was determined.

"There. Freeze it." Buffer pointed at the monitor.

The video froze with a clear picture of Ivan leaving Swain's room. He made no effort to hide his face as he came toward the camera mounted at the end of the hall.

"So that's Ivan." Flynn leaned over the security officer to get a closer look at the grainy image. "I'm going to need that sent to NavCom. We need to get it circulated." The security officer nodded. "Let's see where he goes.

Ivan calmly walked down the hallway, then passed the camera. The guard switched to the elevator camera where Ivan entered the lift and pressed one of the buttons. He slowly turned toward the camera, stared right into the lens and playfully saluted his audience...then the image was gone.

"What happened to the camera?" Mike demanded.

"I don't know, he must have scrambled it somehow." The officer jumped to all the floor cameras during the time frame. They were all static. "Maybe we can catch him leaving the building. "He switched to several other cameras in the area, with the same result. "Sorry, Sir."

Mike sighed turned to Buffer. "I want this guy, Buff."

Buffer nodded. "The feeling is mutual, Boss. We're lucky he only wanted a blood sample. He could have killed Swain...and Sally."

"Why didn't he? We know he has no problem killing. Why didn't he finish what he started on the island?"

Buffer shrugged. "Who knows. He's insane."

"Insane or not...he's smart. Until he looked right at the camera, only you and Swain knew what he looked like. Now we have a hard copy. Why would he put his face out there?"

Buffer shrugged. "He's arrogant. A challenge, maybe."

"Maybe. One we're going to take." He addressed the officer. "Make me a copy of all the footage, from the time he walked up to the guard until we lost the picture. Check back footage also, see if we can see him anywhere else before he went to Swain's room."

"Yes, Sir."

"I need to talk with Swain." He left the room, followed by Buffer.

The security officer sat for several seconds working the video feed. When he was sure that the two Navy officers weren't going to return, he leaned back. "Did you hear all that?"

"I did, and I've received the files you sent."

"Good." The prompt to verify file deletion appeared on the screen. With a strike of a key all the video files were removed from the drive. "I've removed the files." He began typing. "A few more minutes and I can be sure they will not be able to recover them. Hopefully, they will not locate the real security officer before then. That would be embarrassing."

"I have full confidence in your abilities. I will meet you at the rendezvous." Ivan shut off his phone, looked up and savored the feel of the sun on his face. He set his hat on his head, smiled at his busy surroundings, then disappeared into the crowd.

The END?

Thank you for reading. This was originally posted on The Ausie Box….where did that site go, anyway. It wasn't intended to be the first of a sequel, but it kind of wrote itself into one. I'm toying with a next one, but it may be a while, so until it happens, not making any promises.


End file.
